The Return of Sam
by Bandito Sun
Summary: Three years ago, Sam dullard left Ocean Shores for the east coast, and Reggie still hasn't gotten over it. But when a new kid shows up in her class, she realizes that he looks quite familiar. Warning drug use, adult situations, and bad words. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Return of Sam

Chapter One

The sun finally started to break through the dark clouds as Reggie, Otto, and Twister drove into the Rocket's driveway after an early morning surf session. The water had been chilly, but the waves were something to be desired by any hardcore surfer. The summer was coming to an end, but the tourists (or shoobies as Twister called them) were still invading the town of Ocean Shores. Because of this inconvenience, the beach was packed by 10am and the water was infested with sun burnt tourist families.

Reggie, Otto and Twister found that the only way to get around this problem was to wake up before the sun came up and catch some waves. Normally, the crew found waking up early hard, but since the best surf was in the early morning, they found the motivation to get up.

Otto Rocket hopped out of his sister's station wagon and started untying the surfboards from the top of the car. He was wearing a full body surf suit, unzipped to his hips to show off the six pack that the girls loved so much.

"Don't even bother Otto." Reggie advised him as she stepped out of the car shaking off her long wet hair. "Just leave them there; we'll save time tomorrow morning. And I don't mind driving around town with surfboards strapped to the top of my car."

"But Reg!!" Twister whined, "What if someone steals my- I mean our boards?"

"Relax Twist, no ones gonna want your crappy board. Seriously, I don't know how that thing hasn't broken yet." Reggie pointed out.

"Hey, I worked hard to get that board!" Twister argued.

"Dude, you fished it out of a dumpster." Otto said in disgust.

"Hey, there were a lot of dead fish heads in there that week!"

"Can we please change the subject?" Reggie pleaded.

"Fine, it's too early to argue. We can pick up on this conversation later. I'm gonna change and get some sleep." Twister said as he started walking towards his house. Otto and Reggie said goodbye and watched him walk through the door of his house.

"Lucky bastard. Doesn't have to work." Otto grimaced.

"This is exactly why his surfboard came from a dumpster." Reggie pointed out. The two Rocket children had been forced to take shifts at their father's restaurant and surf shop over the summer. Reggie and Otto were now 17 and 16 respectively. Reggie was entering her final year of high school while Twister and Otto would be juniors. Puberty had treated all three friends well for the most part. Reggie maintained her tall and skinny physique, which was now complete with the right amount of curvature while still containing muscle that presented her as an athlete. For these reasons, she was quite popular with the male population at school, although she never had a steady boyfriend for more than a month.

Otto had taken on the physique of his father. He surpassed his sister in height and had a broad chest and shoulders padded with muscle. His red dreadlocks had grown longer and reached past his shoulders. Meanwhile, his friend Twister had grown a head taller than him, but did not have defined muscles like Otto. No matter how much he ate or lifted, Twister never managed to gain an ounce of muscle. Luckily his tanned skin distracted girls from his skinny frame.

Otto opened the door to the house and looked back at his sister who was standing in the middle of the driveway looking at the house across the cul-de-sac.

"You coming?" Otto asked, even though he knew what her answer would be.

"I'll be in a minute." She replied. Otto nodded and closed the door behind him. Reggie let out a sigh. This happened a lot. Standing in the middle of her driveway and looking at the house where Sam Dullard _used_ to live. The house was inhabited by a middle-aged couple with no children, and the house had been painted another color with more shrubs lining the side of the house. But Reggie always felt a sense of nostalgia and sadness whenever she looked at that house. She had snuck inside one day while the current owners were out. She discovered with disgust that Sam's old room had been converted into a sewing room for the woman who lived there. Any trace of Sam was gone and replaced with tacky wallpaper and several sewing machines.

It had been three years since Sam left Ocean Shores, and not a day went by where Reggie did not think of him for a brief moment. Sam's move had been sudden. He was thirteen at time and was losing his baby fat and becoming more noticed by other kids at school whom three years before had labeled him as a geeky outcast when he first appeared in the town. Paula Dullard had found a new husband who insisted on moving the family to the east coast, more specifically, New York City. Sam broke the news to his friends one week before he was scheduled to board a plane leaving California. Reggie couldn't control herself, she was angry. Angry at Sam's mother for settling for a new man so quickly and angry at Sam for not putting up a fight.

That entire week, Reggie had ignored Sam while Otto and Twister took him on his final excursions to Mad Town, the beach, and the Pier. Reggie didn't face Sam again until the day he left, a day she remembered very clearly.

Flashback:

Sam stood in front of his house with Otto and Twister as they made their final goodbyes. Reggie was watching them from the window in her room, dreading the moment when she would have to walk out of the house to say goodbye to her friend. Her best friend, the only person who she could talk too about anything and wouldn't go blabbing to the rest of town. Reggie picked herself up and made her way downstairs and out the door. The sound of the Rocket's door creaking open caught the attention of the three boys who had seen very little of her that week.

"Oh, so she is still alive." Twister joked as Reggie approached the boys. But his humorous observation was met only with silence.

"Sam, could I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure Reg." Sam said softly. He led her into his house where they walked into his empty room away from the prying eyes of their friends and parents.

"First off, I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk all week." Reggie apologized.

"It's understandable." Sam said with a small smile on his face.

"Sammy..." Reggie sighed sadly. "You're my best friend and I can't imagine life without you."

"Reg, don't worry about. I mean, you can run the 'Zine by yourself, you know how-"

"No Sam, that's not what's bugging me." Reggie said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Who am I gonna hang out with and talk to now?" Sam looked at her with confusion, something he rarely showed.

"Well, it's not like you're all alone now, I mean you always got your brother and Twister. And Trish and Sherry."

"It's not the same. I can talk to you about things that Otto and Twister are too immature to even think about. And Trish and Sherry are great, but they'll just blab anything I say to the whole school."

"Reg, Otto and Twister will grow up eventually."

"I know, but it's not just talking to you about things Sammy that I'll miss." Reggie was starting cry. Sam started rubbing her arm softly in order to comfort her.

"What else?" He asked.

"I'll miss you, Sam." Reggie choked out as tears started streaming down her face. Sam was taken back in surprise. He did what he felt would comfort her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Reggie started sobbing even harder and wrapped her arms around Sam's thinning frame. They stood there for a few minutes as Reggie's sobs started to dry out. They let go of each other looked into each other's eyes. After years of being shorter than Reggie, Sam was now at her height.

"I'm gonna miss you Reg. I'm gonna miss you a lot." Sam said. Reggie smiled at him as he tenderly brushed a tear off of Reggie's cheek. Reggie realized that they had never shared a moment like this as friends.

"Sam, we gotta go!" Mrs. Dullard screamed from outside the house.

"That's cue to exit Reg." Sam said as he turned towards the door.

"Sam, wait!" Sam turned around as Reggie launched herself at him for another hug which returned. As they drew apart Reggie kissed Sam on the cheek. Both teens felt the faces heat up and said nothing. They walked outside and said goodbye again, this time without, a hug and kiss, so they would not be teased by their peers and elders.

End Flashback.

By now Reggie had been standing motionless in the driveway for ten minutes. She heaved a final sigh of sadness and frustration before entering her house. After Sam moved, he e-mailed Reggie constantly to help her with his sudden departure, but after a year of daily e-mails, the stream of communication had dried down significantly. The last time Reggie had received an e-mail from Sam was two months ago.

She decided to write him before leaving for work that day.

Meanwhile, in New York City, Sam Dullard and his mother boarded a plane heading west…

A/N: After a long hiatus, I've decided to write another Sam-centered fic. The RP series might have ended, but dedicated fans are still reading and writing fanfiction. So, I woke up this morning and thought to myself- "I think I'll write another fic." As of this point I know some of the stuff I want in the fic, but I don't know exactly where it's going. That's where your reviews come in. Whether you're a member of or not, please post your thoughts about this story. Thank you. I only hope that this fic can receive the same good reviews as my last two fics did.

And yeah I know, first chap is a little crappy, it gets better, I promise.


	2. Location New York

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Return of Sam

Chapter 2

Sam Dullard walked into his bedroom and plopped down on his bed. School had just let out for the summer and he had just learned some big news from his mother; they were moving back to California. At first, Sam thought that her second marriage had failed and New York held too many memories for her. But, it was exactly the opposite. Paula was pregnant and both she and her current husband, Stan, felt that while New York was a great place for teenagers and adults; it was no place to raise an infant. Despite the fact that many people raised their children from birth in NYC, Paula believed that a quiet and relaxed environment would produce a good child. Sam thought this was bullshit, that while he might be smart, growing up in Kansas and California had nothing to do with intellect. But he didn't complain.

Sam loved New York; he found a great group of friends and attended a high school for "gifted" teens which presented him with more challenges. Upon first moving to New York, Sam was nervous. He hated being the new kid. Otto, Twister, and Reg had treated him like a freak when he first moved to Ocean Shores and had endure trying new and dangerous sports before they finally accepted him. He didn't want to go through that shit again, and he didn't. His first week in New York, he had met a bunch of kids his age who would be attending school with him in the fall. The sheer fact that Sam had spent three years in California made him seem cool and exotic.

So they took Sam all around New York and in exchange, he showed off some moves on his skateboard. That had been three years ago, and since then, Sam changed. He still skateboarded and was better than he ever dreamed of being. Since there was no surfable ocean, Sam hadn't surfed since he moved. Paula made him leave his surfboard in California since it was pointless to bring in to New York. When Sam first appeared in New York, he looked a bit like a California surf punk. Shaggy blond hair and a slight tan. His wardrobe consisted of t-shirts with surf logos, cargo shorts, flip flops, and board shorts. All that quickly changed by the time he turned 14.

Now, at 16 years old, Sam stood at 5'11", skinny, with hair that was styled as a fauxhawk (meaning that he had a Mohawk without shaving the sides of his head). As for his hair color, it was something he changed frequently. Since he moved to NYC his hair had been brown, black, red, and green (which his mother freaked over). Currently, his hair was a dark auburn color which he intended to keep for a while. Sam's clothes mostly consisted of torn up jeans, old band shirts, and zip up hoodies. When looking at pictures of him as a child and looking at him now, it was impossible to see any resemblance. The only thing that stayed the same was the black-framed glasses he wore.

Sam looked up at his clock and realized that he was supposed to meet his friends at their favorite record store in ten minutes. He jumped off his bed and grabbed his backpack and skateboard before running out the door. After a long winter, mild temperatures had finally come to New York. Sam had almost forgotten what it as like to go outside without a jacket on. He frowned knowing that this was a feeling he would need to get used too since he was moving back to California. It's not that Sam wasn't excited to see his old friends again, but the news had just been sprung on him, reminding him of the last time he moved and the time before that. On all three occasions, Sam came back from his last day of school to have his mother tell him that he would be going to a new school in a different state in the fall. He wondered how his friends would take it. When he approached the record store, he almost turned around to cower somewhere else in the city, but he had already been spotted by his friends in the window. Sam inhaled deeply and walked through the door.

"Wow, that really sucks man." Sam's friend Jimmy said as he flipped through the sale bin.

"This cannot be happening! Sam, we were all supposed to share an apartment after graduation so none of us would live in shitty dorm rooms!" Jane complained.

"I'm sorry guys. But hey, we only got one year of school to go, I can always move back for college." Sam argued.

"Oh come on dude. As soon as you move back, you'll become a surf bum, drop out, and live in a van on some beach." Davey joked. Jimmy, Jane, and Davey were all a year older than Sam, but they would all be seniors since Sam had skipped a grade in elementary school. The four of them planned to go to NYU or Columbia (whichever accepted them) and share an apartment.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you for leaving for an entire year, Samuel." Jane said in a fake serious tone of voice.

"How could I ever redeem myself?" Sam asked dryly. A smile formed on Jane's face.

"Well, you could buy that imported Bob Marley CD for me."

"You mean the one that costs forty bucks?" Sam asked. Jane nodded happily, and a devilish grin stretched over Sam's face.

"Now you've done it Janey." Davey said jokingly. Sam picked up the CD and turned his back towards the register where a bored looking man was flipping through a magazine. Sam dropped the CD into his backpack, zipped it, threw it over his shoulder and headed out the door with his three friends following him closely. As soon as they were a block away from the shop, the four friends broke into a fit of laughter.

"Dude, you never fail to impress me with that criminal skill." Jimmy said as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered it to the group.

"Well, we've got a new Marley CD and an afternoon to kill, what could we possibly do?" Jane asked. Sam exhaled a cloud of smoke and said-

"Blaze session at Jimmy's place!"

"Okay, but we're gonna need snacks, booze, and a box of phillies." He turned to Sam. "You got anymore room in that backpack?"

"Yep." Sam said. Jimmy turned to Davey.

"Got your fake I.D.?"

"You bet." Finally, he turned to Jane and said.

"You got a box of-"

"Sure do."

"What flavor?"

"Strawberry."

"Good enough for me." Jimmy said. "As for me, I got a half ounce of weed, a basement and parents who are in Connecticut for the week."

"What about your little brother?" Jane asked.

"He won't bug us unless he wants me to flush his hamster down the toilet again."

"I can't believe your parents bought him another one." Sam said. Jimmy shrugged.

"Anyway, let's get to work guys." So the four friends broke into two groups. Sam and Davey went to a convenience store where Davey purchased a bottle of tequila while Sam snuck candy bars and snack cakes into his backpack. Meanwhile Jimmy and Jane went to Jimmy's place to roll a blunt and clean up his room. Sam always got a rush when he shoplifted. After spending his childhood abiding by the rules, he found stealing, underage drinking, and smoking opened him up to a world of fun and spontaneous adventures with friends. Sam and his friends were known as the biggest potheads at their high school, but they still managed to succeed academically.

On their way to Jimmy's, Sam rode his skateboard and performed small tricks for Davey who shouted out scores. But the walk was bittersweet. Sam knew they still had two months before he was to leave for California, but the feeling of nostalgia along with abandonment still lingered.

One hour later the four teens found themselves in Jimmy's basement listening to Bob Marley, passing a blunt, laughing, and talking. Jimmy was the son of a wealthy couple who never seemed to be at home. His parents actually owned the apartment building they lived in and allowed Jimmy to live in the one room basement apartment while they and his brother lived on the fifth floor. Jimmy had decorated the apartment with posters, street signs, and tapestries. Not one space of wall, or ceiling for that matter was exposed. Jimmy was grateful for having his own space where he could entertain his friends with out the nagging of his parents. The fact that he sold marijuana also made the situation better since he would never have to worry about his parents finding his stash.

Sam was sitting on the couch between Jane and Jimmy taking a hit from the blunt that was nearly cashed.

"Dude, this shit done." Sam choked out as he exhaled.

"It lasted for a while though." Davey said as he handed Sam an ashtray.

"Well, you know what we gotta do now." Jane said smiling

"Order pizza?" asked Jimmy.

"Have an orgy?" asked Sam.

"Hail a cab, ride across town and not pay?" asked Davey.

"No…break out the tequila and roll another blunt because summer is here!!" Jane screamed with the joy. The boys started holler along with her until they heard a banging from upstairs.

"You kids keep it down!" A muffled voice screamed through ceiling.

"My parents own the building, jerk! You keep it down!" Jimmy yelled up at the ceiling.

"Yeah!" screamed the other three.

"Oh, fuck you!" the voice said. The four of them just laughed. Sam pulled the tequila out of his bag and started pouring shots. They each took a shot glass and raised it up.

"To summer." Said Davey before they tilted their heads back and allowed the alcohol to pour down their throats. After grimacing a bit, Jane unwrapped a cheap cigar as Jimmy prepared the weed and Sam poured more shots. After they finished off the bottle and the blunt, they watched T.V. knowing that they could not wander the streets of New York at night in their condition. And that their parents were still awake.

By 1:30 am, Sam decided it was safe for him to depart. Before he left, he bought a bag of weed from Jimmy and said goodbye to everyone. As he turned the doorknob, Jane yelled out to him-

"Sam, wait up!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm heading back too, and you know how dangerous the streets are for a pretty girl like me." She said in a mock innocent tone. Sam laughed. Jane lived a block away from Sam.

"That's cool I guess. If anyone tries to start something, I just gotta show off the old guns." Sam said patting his slightly muscled but skinny arms. Jane laughed and pulled Sam by the arm while waving goodbye to Jimmy and Davey. Jimmy managed to catch Sam's eye and give him a wink and a sly smirk. Sam knew why. For the past three years, an unspoken of bundle of sexual frustration existed between Sam and Jane. No real relationship besides friendship existed between the two, despite the fact that they had made out on several occasions while drunk. Despite this, there was no awkwardness between them. On one hand, Jane reminded Sam of Reggie, but on the other hand, she was totally different. Jane was more of a "bad-girl" and an artist; she shoplifted and smoked with Sam and painted very well. Reggie was an athlete and a lot less crazy than Jane. But there were also similarities. They were both pretty and attracted to Sam, which he never quite understood.

"Want one?" Jane asked Sam, breaking his strain of thoughts. She was holding up a pack of cigarettes.

"I'll smoke one of my own. I don't mind bumming off of those other two losers, but I couldn't do that to you." Sam joked as he pulled out one of his own cigarettes.

"Well, you did steal me a CD and dinner tonight. So if anything, I should give you a cigarette."

"I'll save that offer for a rainy day when I'm out and craving nicotine. It sucks, since you can't really steal smokes."

"All you gotta do is distract the guy behind the counter and sneak out a carton." Jane suggested.

"Well, we'll figure out a way before I have to leave." Sam smiled. Five minutes later, they reached Sam's building. Sam turned towards Jane and said-

"My high has totally worn off, I think I'm gonna smoke a joint and hit the sack. Care to join me?"

"Just for the joint or for bed too?" Jane asked suggestively.

"See how you feel." Sam said as seductively as he could. The two friends decided to clime up the three flights of fire escapes to the window that led into Sam's bedroom. The fire escape made it easier for Sam sneak in and out late at night. He could've used the front door, since he convinced his mother that he was always at his Jimmy's place studying (which believe it or not, they did a lot during the school year). But he never wanted to run into his mother while stoned, drunk, or taking a girl into his room.

Sam climbed through the window and sat down at his desk. He frantically started to roll a joint as fast as he could while still trying to keep it neat and tight. Jane meanwhile was perched on his window sill watching him while taking drags from a cigarette. When Sam finished they both stepped outside onto the escape landing and sat down in the flimsy metal chairs Sam kept there for company. The air was slightly cool but still mild enough to feel comfortable. The pleasant and subtle coolness reminded Sam about Ocean Shores and Reggie. Realizing he was in Jane's company, he banished the memories from his head and focused his attention on lighting the joint and handing it to Jane.

"Ladies first." He said.

"What a gentleman." Jane complimented as she took a hit. "My, my, Sam. This is quite a fatty."

"Well, I like to make my joints like that when I'm with other people."

"Funny, I figured you trying to get me so stoned that I would be too tired to go home and just spend the night with you." Jane said nonchalantly as she passed the joint to Sam. Sam was taken back somewhat.

"What? No, I-"

"Don't bother Sam." Jane interrupted. "I wasn't planning on going home anyway." She smiled at him, and Sam felt like he was thirteen years old again standing awkwardly in front of Reggie Rocket. _I'm not that kid anymore._ Sam thought to himself. He shook away any feelings of nervousness and smirked at Jane.

"Well then, how about we finish this sucker off and head inside, out of the cold."

"As long as you'll warm me up." Jane said while jokingly fluttering her eyelashes.

"With bells on my toes Janey" Sam said while blowing smoke into the night sky.

"What does that expression mean anyway?" Jane asked

"I don't know" Sam confessed. Jane laughed and let a stream of smoke flow into Sam's face. "I think this is done" She said, holding up the smoldering roach. Sam took it out of her hand and threw down to the city streets. He grabbed her hand and led her inside.

Sam was on his bed under Jane as she rubbed her hands down his bare chest and abdomen. Sam was not buff, but he had enough muscle definition to impress girls. Their mouths were connected in a fierce kiss. Sam let his hands wander from Jane's hips through under the back of her shirt. She disconnected her mouth from his and pulled her shirt over her head and flung it across the room. Sam sat up and flipped her over so that he was on top. She laughed in surprise and continued kissing him.

"Sam-do you…have any…condoms?" she asked between kisses. Sam sat up again.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked

"Of course I want to."

"Yeah, but with me?" Sam asked smiling. Jane returned his smile and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm 17 and you're 16. Face it, we're both way too old to be virgins." She joked.

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Jane laughed. Sam grinned and turned his attention to kissing her neck and collar bone.

"Uh, Sam…condoms?"

"Oh yeah." Sam snapped up and pulled out a box of condoms his step-dad gave him two months ago from his bed side drawer. "You know these are only 98 effective against pregnancy."

"It's alright, I'm on the pill."

"Then why do we need the condom?" Sam asked.

"Because I don't know the other girls you've been fucking, _you stud_." Jane joked. Sam laughed.

"Now where were we?" he asked.

"Somewhere near second base." She replied. Sam chuckled and lowered his mouth to hers.

Sam awoke the next day with Jane's arm draped over his chest. Their clothes were scattered all over the room in which the scent of marijuana still lingered. Sam slowly slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt before walking through the rest of the apartment to see if his mother and step-father were present; neither were. A note for Sam from Paula sat on the clean kitchen counter. It contained their plans to go out after work and that they would not return till late. She left money for pizza. This was a usual occurrence for Sam, but he could never forget the Paula of his childhood. Over-worked and worrying about her son constantly. Her new husband, Stan, changed everything. He was free-spirited and easy-going despite having a high stressed job as a lawyer. His spontaneous ways had been part of the reason why they had moved to New York in the first place. Paula didn't argue at all, unlike Sam. She believed that a new husband deserved a new location and a new home.

Part of Stan rubbed off on Paula (Sam didn't want to know how); she styled her hair with more flare, she replaced her drab divorced mother wardrobe with more stylish and younger looking clothes since she still had the figure for them. She even walked with more confidence. As for her teenage son, she was somewhat oblivious. She believed Sam was a perfect child with good grades who only dyed his hair to bring more color into his life. Sam was just grateful that she didn't know he smoked.

Sam walked back to his room where he found Jane in a towel with wet hair having obviously showered.

"Hey." Sam said

"Lovely morning isn't it?" Jane asked. No awkwardness was in the air, for which Sam was thankful for.

"It will be a lot nicer once I have some coffee. Care to join me for breakfast at the diner down the street?"

"A ritzy place like that? You'd better shower and put on a suit." Jane joked, knowing the diner probably served the cheapest pancakes in the city.

"Fine, I'll do just that. Do you need clothes to change into? I could loan you some sweatpants and a hoodie or something." Sam offered.

"It's fine. I got clean clothes in my bag. See?" Jane held a clean par of jeans and a shirt.

"Why do have those? Were planning on spending the night since yesterday afternoon?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Don't flatter yourself Dullard. I only packed these clothes because I thought I would spend the night at my aunt's place in Greenwich. She's out of town this week."

"You mean, we could have just gone over to your aunt's place instead of risking my parents hearing us?" Sam asked.

"One- Greenwich is a long bus ride away. Two- I was horny, and couldn't deal with anymore travel. Three- Your parents sleep like rocks. And four- I think you liked the fact that your mother was close by. It added a sense of danger with made it even naughtier." Jane joked.

Sam just rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

"So, was it as good for you as it was for me?" Sam asked casually. The two recently deflowered friends had just placed their order with the waitress and were sipping coffee at a small table in the diner.

"The first time was sucky, but it's supposed to be like that. The second time was better, and the third-"Jane smiled "the third time was by far the best for both of us." She winked. Sam chuckled.

"What about the fourth time?" he asked

"Fourth time?" she said with confusion.

"Oh wait- that was after you fell asleep." Sam joked.

"You're one sick son of a bitch, Sam."

"Oh come on, you know that's a total turn-on." Jane chucked a sugar packet at Sam's head. "So…what exactly are we now?" he asked awkwardly. Both of them knew they would have to answer this question eventually.

"Hmmmm….how about friends who fuck? No dating each other or having a complicated relationship. Just end up in bed together every now and then."

"In that case, I hope there are a lot of now and thens before the end of summer." Sam said.

"We shall see Mr. Dullard. We shall see." Jane took a sip of coffee as the waitress set down their meals on the table.

So summer passed on. Sam spent his remaining time in New York hanging out with his crew and working part time in his step-father's office, filing papers and making coffee runs for anyone who went through a caffeine withdrawal. Over the weeks, Sam had learned more about their move back to Ocean Shores. Unfortunately, they were not able to buy back the old house on the cul-de-sac. Instead, Stan purchased a house right next to the beach. It was located right outside of Ocean Shores, but along with the house came beach-front property which was hard to come by. It was one of the few things Sam looked forward too; surfing on his private part of beach, trying to get his skill back before heading to the public beach with friends.

On the subject of old friends, Sam was nervous and excited about seeing his old gang again. He decided not to send any e-mails to them saying that he was coming back. It would be more entertaining to surprise them. During dinner with his mom and step-dad, Sam learned even more good news.

"I got a call from Ocean Shores High School today." Paula said while cutting her chicken.

"What'd they want?" Sam asked

"Well, I sent them your transcript last week with the transfer papers. Congratulations Sam. Since you went to a tougher school and got so many advanced credits they're allowing you to graduate after the first semester!" Paula said excitedly.

"That's great!" Sam said. Stan reached over patted his shoulder

"Way to go, kid." He congratulated. "Now what are you gonna do with your life?" he asked in false seriousness.

"Well, can I move back here after I graduate?" Paula and Stan exchanged looks of shock. "I mean, I want to go to college here anyway. I _know_ I can get into NYU."

"Well Sam, I'm gonna have to think about that. I know how much you like it here, but I don't know how much help I'm going need with the new baby yet."

"Mom, please." He pleaded. Paula shot him a look of annoyance.

"Where would you live, Samuel? Where?" she asked

"I could live with Jimmy for a while, he wouldn't mind. I could get a job and give his parents rent."

"Well…I'll think about it Sam. Let's just see how things go in California." Sam nodded and dropped the subject, knowing that she would come around if he didn't badger her.

As for his strange relationship with Jane, they seemed to end up in bed together once a week. They shared no public displays of affection. Sam told his friends about coming back early, and they were ecstatic.

"You better not screw up, Sam!" Jimmy said as he mixed up a batch of margaritas in his parent's blender. It was Sam's last night in New York and his decided to have a final get together before Sam left. They were currently in Jimmy's parent's apartment having drinks before they went out for a night of re-visiting all their favorite hang-out places.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll go back for a few months, breeze through some classes, and before you know it we will be back here celebrating my valiant return with a blunt and a gallon of rum!" Sam reassured them.

"Yeah, but that's not till January." Jane whined.

"Don't worry Janey, we can always find a replacement and ditch him as soon as Sam comes back." Davey said.

"Oh Davey, don't go all mushy on me." Sam said sarcastically, prompting a roar of laughter from his friends. The downed their drinks quickly, allowing the booze to take control of their bodies at a fast rate.

"Let's blow this bitch and cause some mayhem!" Jimmy shouted as he bounded to the door. Davey let out a whoop and followed close behind. Sam and Jane only rolled their eyes and looked at each other. Jane pulled Sam towards her kissed him shortly but deeply.

"What was that for?" Sam asked. Jane shrugged.

"Well, Dingus and Mingus left the room and I'm partially drunk."  
"Jane, control yourself. Save some for when we ditch those losers." Sam smirked. Jess threw her head back and laughter and pulled him out the door.

After four hours of craziness, the group reconvened at Jimmy's to share a final blunt. After they finished, Sam hugged Jimmy and Davey goodbye. Jimmy handed Sam a bag of weed on his way out the door.

"Just a little parting gift. On the house." He smiled. Sam and Jane walked back to Sam's apartment together. They stopped in front of Sam's building and climbed up the fire escape in silence. There, they shared a final joint.

"These next few months are gonna suck without you." Jane said.

"Just keep busy and they'll go by fast." Sam said. Jane nodded and looked up at him.

"I don't want to make this a long, mushy goodbye."

"You're just afraid you'll start crying." Sam teased.

"Shut up." Jane said before pulling Sam into a heated, final kiss. "Well..." she said after they finally separated.

"Until we meet again, huh?" Sam said.

"Until we meet again." Jane smiled. Without another word, she turned around climbed down the fire escape. Sam watched her for a moment before going into his room crammed with boxes and a complete lack of decoration. He lay down and thought about what he was going to face in the next few days. He would only have a week to settle down before starting school. Would anyone recognize him? Would anyone even remember him for that matter? These thoughts raced through his head. He started to regret not sending an e-mail to his friends about returning. After three years of limited communication, would they welcome him back with open arms, or looks of shock and disgust?

Next chapter: School is back in session.

Reviews please!! Good, bad and indifferent.

A/N: thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!


	3. Mystery Boy Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Reggie Rocket tilted her head back and closed her eyes, allowing the sun to wash over her face which was moist with sweat from the humid temperatures and two hours of skating. She, Otto, and Twister were having their final summer skate session at Mad Town. She removed her helmet and let her long hair fall down past her shoulders as she took a long sip from her water bottle. She wore a blue tank top and loose fitting tan pants rolled up to her knees. Otto and Twister were still on the half-pipe, but agreed to quit soon, grab a bite at the shack and jump into the Stimpleton's pool for a quick swim. Since Mr. Stimpleton had passed away the year before from a heart attack, his wife Violet had opened the pool to any kids who needed to cool off on a hot summer day.

Reggie watched her brother land a perfect 720, but turned away before he started gloating. Instead, she turned her attention on the people passing by- kids from school, shoobies, and young children. It was then, that she saw him. A boy Reggie had never seen before was shredding his way down the pier on his skateboard. He had a dark auburn fauxhawk and wore no pads for protection. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans with his t-shirt tucked in the back pocket. His torso glistening with sweat had a defined six-pack and not an ounce of fat. A pair of dark sunglasses completed his outfit. He was a good skater, not as good as Otto, but definitely not an amateur. She felt a strange attraction to him.

"See something you like?" a voice behind her asked. Reggie spun around and found herself face to face with Lars Rodriguez. Lars no longer lived with his family and instead occupied a small apartment above a laundry mat. He managed to graduate from high school and now worked as a mechanic and was rumored to be a drug dealer.

"Have you ever seen that kid before?" she asked

"The one with the weird hair? Yeah, I saw him yesterday."

"What was he doing?" Reggie asked.

"Nothing you would approve of." Lars said grinning. Reggie rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Lars just smiled and shrugged. "Well do you know who he is?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he's the new kid in town. Maybe you guys can recruit him as your new squid." He joked.

"Shut up Lars." Reggie said. She didn't want to think about Sam, she e-mailed him last month and he never answered back.

"So you runts excited for school tomorrow?" Lars asked, breaking Reggie out of her thoughts. Reggie just gave him a dismissive look. "Okay then, attitude. Later." Lars walked off just as Otto and Twister re-joined Reggie.

"What did _he_ want?" Twister sneered. Over the years, Lars had become friendlier to the Rockets, but Twister still held a grudge against him for the years of torment.

"Nothing. Well-"Reggie debated telling them about the mysterious skater she had seen.

"Well what?" Otto asked.

"Nothing. He was just making conversation." Reggie replied.

"Alright. I'm starved lets go get some grub." Otto said as he skated towards the exit. Reggie looked down the pier once more to get another glimpse at the boy, but he was nowhere in sight.

Three days earlier.

Sam was unpacking his things in his new room. Unlike his room in New York, it lacked a fire escape for sneaking out. However, his room had a door that led out to the back of the house, on the beach. The room was also attached to its own bathroom as well. Technically, the room he was in was advertised as a "guest suite" by the realtors, but Paula decided that Sam would be less depressed if had his own space. Sam liked his new room, it looked out onto the beach and was much bigger than his room in New York; but he still preferred his old room.

Sam opened up a box marked "fragile", pulled out his bong and brushed off the Styrofoam peanuts. There was a knock at the door, and Sam quickly stashed the bong under his bed.

"Come in." he called out. The door opened and Paula walked in. After three months of pregnancy, her stomach was starting to bloat out.

"All right in here Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sam said unenthusiastically while looking out the window at the rolling waves.

"Can't wait to get out there, huh?"

"Yeah, but the only problem is, I don't have a surfboard." Sam pointed out.

"Oh that's right." Paula remembered. She put her hand in her pocket and fished out a wad of bills. "Here Sammy." She held out the money to her son.

"Wow, mom-"Sam sad in amazement.

"Yes, well; I know it's a bit shameless of me, trying to but back your love. Kind of like something your father would pull." She said under her breath. "But, I know how sad you were when you couldn't go surfing in New York, so why don't you out and buy a new surfboard. After all, it's not like I'm gonna have to buy you any sweaters before school starts." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." Sam hugged Paula and Stan walked in.

"Here Sam, you're gonna need a car to lug a surf board back home." He said while handing Sam the keys to his car.

"Thanks Stan."

"No problem, but I already counted the pennies in the cup holder so don't even think about touching them." He joked.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam found himself standing in front of Rocket Boards. The shop that was run and own by none other than Ray Rocket. Sam walked in threw the glass doors and saw and familiar aging Hawaiian man behind the counter.

"Hey there brotha, what can I do for you today?" Tito asked. Sam smiled; Tito didn't recognize him at all.

"I need a surfboard." He replied.

"Well you've come to the right place brotha. Now let's see, a slim guy like you…probably would be best with one of our smaller, more lightweight models."

"Actually, Tito…I'd like to go with a long board. You see, I learned to surf on a long board before I moved to the east coast. I'd like to stick with something familiar." Sam explained.

"Well, a long board…would be more fitting for someone who's a bit larger like me- wait a minute…how did you know my name?" Tito asked, eyeing Sam up and down.

"Let's just say, we've met before." Sam smirked.

"I'm usually good about remembering faces, but I can't seem to remember yours, brotha." Tito said, scratching his head. Sam sighed; he was hoping Tito would figure it out on his own.

"Here are a couple hints- you taught me how to surf and you gave me your old long board. You know big blue thing decorated with a Hawaiian flower print?"

"Sammy!!" Tito yelled. He ran to Sam and embraced him in a bone crushing hug. You look so different! I didn't even recognize you! What are you doing back here?"

"Well, my mom got knocked up by my step-dad, and they thought New York wasn't a great place to raise the new baby." Sam explained.

"Oh that's so great! Do the other little cuz's know you're back?" Tito asked.

"No, so far, you're the only one who knows…and I'd like to keep it that way until school starts." Sam said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry Sammy, I won't tell a soul."

"I'm serious, Tito. Don't even tell Raymundo." Tito sighed in defeat.

"You see right through me Sammy." He smiled.

"Thanks, so…you gotta a board for me?" Sam asked. Tito grinned and quickly walked into the backroom. A few moments later, he returned carrying the board both he and Sam learned to surf on.

"You kept it!" Sam exclaimed.

"I had a feeling you would come back to at least visit! But this totally blows me out of the water."

"How much?" Sam asked. Tito gave him a strange look.

"You really think I'm gonna make you pay for what's already yours?"

"Well, my mom gave me some money. Can I at least pay for some board wax and a new board leash?"

"If you insist Sammy." Tito said as he laid down the board and threw a couple sticks of wax and a board leash into a paper bag. "Ten dollars please." Sam gave him a confused look. "What? Family discount!" Tito said. Sam shook his head and handed Tito a twenty.

"So, anything new in the neighborhood?"

"Things are pretty much the same as when you left, except now they're bigger and have more attitude." Tito joked. Sam laughed. "But, on a more serious note, Merv Stimpleton died last year. Heart attack." Tito explained

"That's awful. How's Mrs. Stimpleton holding up?" Sam asked. Tito looked around the shop and motioned for Sam to lean in closer.

"Just between me and you-"he whispered "She's never been happier." Tito smiled. Sam chuckled.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see around Tito, and thanks."

"Don't mention it cuz. I better be seeing more of you soon though."

"Don't worry you will just remember-"

"My lips are sealed." Tito promised.

Three days later (where the chapter started out)

"Is something bothering you Reggie?" Tito asked Reggie as he set down a plate of fries in front of her.  
"Yeah Reg, what gives? You've been acting weird since we left Mad Town." Twister pointed out.

"It's nothing guys, it's just- I saw this guy. And there was just something about him…" She said

"Maybe you're in love!!" Otto said in a flamboyant tone.

"Shut up asshole!" Reggie snapped.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Otto

"Reggie!" Tito barked. "There's no need for profanity. Even if it is partially true."

"Hey!" Otto said, insulted.

"Go on Reggie." Tito urged, having a slight idea of what she was talking about.

"Well, I saw this boy skating down the pier today. He was a good skater, but there was just something about him. It's like I've seen him before, but I don't recognize him from anywhere. It's really weird." She explained.

"What did he look like?" Tito asked.

"He had really dark red hair that was styled in some kind of weird Mohawk. He was wearing dark sunglasses and his shirt was off." A dreamy look spread over Reggie's face. "He has a really nice six pack. And was really cute-"

"Okay, I've heard enough of that!" Otto interrupted. Reggie glared at him.

"I don't know how to explain it Tito. I wish I knew who he was." Reggie said sadly.

"How old did he look?" Tito asked.

"I don't know, around my age I guess."

"Hmm...maybe you'll meet him at school tomorrow." Tito said, trying to keep a smile off his face.

"Hey, you're right! Thanks Tito!"

"Don't mention it Reg. I hope you find out who this mystery boy is. But try not to lose sleep over it." Tito excused himself from the group and went back to the kitchen. There he turned on the radio to muffle out any noise and burst into excited laughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stood in front of Ocean Shores High School with a strong feeling of nervousness. The weather that morning was unusual for the town, dark clouds covered the sky and a chill filled the air. It had started to rain lightly, but the darkness of clouds threatened a chance for a sudden down pour. The weather was very fitting for the moods of the teenagers that had to start a new year of school.

Sam had another twenty minutes before he needed to go to homeroom, but he arrived early because the principal liked to meet all new students on the first day of school. Sam wore a black zip-up hoodie with the hood up the shield his head from the rain. He didn't bother to put down his hood after he greeted the principal and walked into his empty homeroom class. Once there, he took a seat in the back and focused his attention on scribbling on the notebook in front of him.

About five minutes later, more students began to fill into the classroom. None of them acknowledged or questioned the boy sitting in the back of the room, hood masking his identity.

It was then that Reggie Rocket walked into the room accompanied by Trish and Sherry. Sam noticed that all three girls had developed into young women, yet still looked familiar. Reggie was just as pretty as Sam remembered. The bell rang and a middle-aged man wearing a shirt and tie walked into the room and addressed the class.

"Alright everybody settle down! For those of you who don't know me, my name Mr. Nicholas, most people call me Mr. Nick which I prefer, and I teach physics. I will also be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the school year. Now, since you're all seniors you should be capable of following my rules; no talking during the announcements or when I'm talking. And that's pretty much it. Now, attendance." Mr. Nick began to read off the names of students. Sam grew increasingly nervous but was determined not to show it or answer in a squeaking voice when the teacher-

"And finally, a new student here- Samuel Dullard." Mr. Nick looked up, as well as Reggie and several other people who recognized the name.

"Here." Sam said firmly while raising his head.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dullard, where are you from?"

"Moved here from New York City." Sam answered

"Great place. If you don't mind, uh, you go by Sam right?" Sam nodded. "Right, please remove your hood. School dress code, you know? Students aren't allowed to cover their heads or faces" Sam complied and pushed his hood back which caused several students to gasp with surprise.

"Lookin' good, Dullard!" Sherri called out. Sam smirked and caught Reggie staring at him, open mouthed. He flashed her a grin. The bell rang and Reggie sprang up out of her seat and rushed over to Sam, pulling him into a hug.

"Sam! You're back!"

"Nice to see you too Reg." Sam chuckled. Reggie released him and smacked the side of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That, was for not telling me you were moving back." She explained

"I wanted to surprise you." Sam explained. He lifted up his arms and said "Surprise!" Reggie laughed.

"What class do you have first?" She asked.

"Economics." He answered

"Me too. Let's go." Reggie led Sam out of the room.

"Squid!!!" Twister yelled as enclosed Sam in fierce hug.

"I can't believe your back!" Otto said. It was lunch and Otto and Twister were seeing Sam for the first time in three years. Word of Sam's return (and new appearance) had spread like wildfire. By third period, everyone had learned the news.

"Believe it!" Sam said. They spent the rest of the period hearing about Sam's time in New York. He kept having to repeat some things because people kept coming up to welcome him back. The period quickly ended and the re-united friends walked out of the cafeteria.

"Alright! Study hall. What about you Reg?" Sam asked

"Same." Reggie smiled.

"Where do we go?" Sam asked.

"Since we're seniors, anywhere. Let's go outside." The two walked out the back door of the school and took a seat on some bleachers.

"Have you been out on the water yet?" Reggie asked him.

"Oh I forgot to mention that. Our new house has beach front property."

"No way!" Reggie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was even able to get my old board back from Tito."

"Tito knew you were back and didn't tell me?" Reggie said, outraged.

"I made him promise not to." Sam explained. "Hey do you want to come over after school and surf in my back yard?" Sam asked.

"Hell yes." Reggie answered.

"Well, well. The squid has returned to Ocean Shores." A voice said behind them. Both turned around to see Lars standing there in clothes stained with motor oil, smirking.

"What are you doing here Lars?" Reggie asked angrily.

"Fixing one of the school buses, I got a job with the city garage." Lars explained. He looked at Sam and said "how ya doin' Dullard?"

"I'm alright, how about you man?" Sam said casually. Lars didn't scare him at all anymore.

"I'm good. Think I can bum a smoke?"

"I 'spose so. I've been craving one myself." Sam pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his hoodie pocket, gave one to Lars and stuck another in his mouth. Reggie was a bit taken back as she watched Sam light up and inhale the smoke deeply before passing his lighter to Lars.

"Yeah, I saw you buying a pack a couple days ago at the gas station."

"Yeah, I figure, second hand smoke kills, so I might as well get the full effect." Sam explained dryly. Lars Laughed and Reggie said-

"So you…smoke now." Reggie sometimes bummed cigarettes off of people at parties, but never considered herself a smoker.

"Yeah, I know it's bad for me. No need to lecture."

"I smoke sometimes too." Reggie confessed.

"Well then, join the party." Sam said as he held out the pack to Reggie. She put one in her mouth and Sam lit her up.

"On the subject of smoking…are there any other substances you like to smoke?" Lars asked curiously.

"Just ganja." Sam answered while exhaling smoke.

"Well then, if you're ever in need of some, give me a call." Lars smiled, happy that he found a new customer.

"Sounds good." The two boys exchanged numbers and Lars left Sam and Reggie to themselves. Reggie had nothing against cigarettes or weed, having smoking both substances every now and then. But she hadn't expected Sam to be into that sort of thing.

"How often do you smoke Sam? Just out of curiosity."

"Everyday. I'm a certified pothead." Sam said. He wasn't worried about what Reggie thought. _If she doesn't like it, she can leave me alone. _He thought to himself.

"And none of this has affected your grades?" She asked. Sam shrugged.

"If it does, than it's in a positive way since I'm graduating High School in January."

"Sam, that's awesome!" Reggie exclaimed. She really was happy for him. She just didn't know about his plans to leave California. A moment later the bell rang, and Sam and Reggie walked inside to finish off their school day. A couple hours later, the pair found themselves outside again accompanied by Twister and Otto.

"So, will you two be joining Reg and I in the water?" Sam asked

"Wish I could Sammy, but we both got tutoring." Otto explained.

"School just started. How could you already need tutoring?" Sam asked. Just then a busty girl walked up to them.

"You guys ready?" she asked Otto and Twister

"We'll meet you in the library in a few minutes, Claire." Twister said. Claire nodded and walked away, gently swaying her hips.

"Now I see." Sam said turning to Otto and Twister. "You too should have your own sitcom; god knows you've pulled enough of these cliché tricks."

Reggie laughed and Otto just smirked at Sam.

"Whatever Sammy. Now if you don't mind, the O-man and I have to go study…some anatomy!" Twister laughed. The said goodbye and walked off.

"Pathetic. Has this kind of stuff happened often?" Sam asked

"You wouldn't believe." Reggie said. The pair continued their journey to Sam's house after having stopped at the shack to grab Reggie's surfboard and say 'hi' to Ray and Tito.

"Wow Sammy, I don't think dad's ever been _that_ excited to see me." Reggie said as they walked away from the Shack.

"I'm pretty sure he left bruises." Sam said as he rubbed his ribs. Ray hand lifted Sam off the ground in a bone-crushing hug. They reached Sam's house and changed into their bathing suits before heading out. Reggie was impressed with Sam's skill. After three years of no surfing, he had gotten back into the flow very smoothly and quickly. They were having such a great time surfing, they hadn't even noticed the setting sun until it became too dark to fully see each other's faces.

Neither of Sam's parents were home yet. Reggie found this odd, but Sam reassured her that his parent's always worked late and usually went to dinner together afterwards. After changing into dry clothes, Sam made some coffee and omelets, his favorite dinner of all time. They headed into Sam's room.

"So, how are you able to buy cigarettes? You're still 16." Reggie asked while cutting her omelet.   
"Fake I.D." Sam explained. "I got it before I left New York. The places I bought my smokes at were run by middle-easterners who thought I was eighteen." Sam fished his fake I.D. out of his pocket and handed it to Reggie.

"Jonathan Yardley aged 25 years old." Reggie read off the card. "You could buy booze with this."

"Oh, I have." Sam said. He reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle of Jägermeister. "Would you like a shot?" Sam offered. Reggie was taken back a bit, yet again.

"Better not. We have school tomorrow."

"You're right." Sam sighed before perking up again- "we'll save it for Friday afternoon!" They both laughed. Reggie looked at her watch, it was past nine.

"I'd better go. Thanks for dinner, Sam." Reggie said as got up and collected her bag.

"No problem Reg. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before she walked out the door, she turned back to face Sam

"I'm really glad you came back." She smiled

"So am I." Reggie turned and left Sam to himself. He let out a sigh and walked out his back door onto the beach. There, he smoked a cigarette while reflecting on the day. He was even more attracted to Reggie, and was pretty sure she felt the same way about him. Then he thought about Jane, back in New York. They had agreed to keep their relationship as not much of relationship. But was she lying? It's not like she said he could go out with other girls, but then again she never said he couldn't. Sam was pretty sure that Jane would see other guys while he was gone, so why shouldn't he see other girls?

_But only one girl appeals to me. _Sam thought. He had seen many pretty girls at school that day. Girls he had never met before and girls he had known since he was ten. But still, Reggie remained the one he considered pursuing. Of course, if he was around those girls after having a couple drinks, things would be different. He briefly considered whether or not he _loved_ Reggie. He cared about her and hated to see her mad or depressed. He was also deeply attracted to her, just the thought of her in the water that day, droplets rolling down her tanned torso, caused a stirring below Sam's waist that teenage boys were quite used to. But physical attraction was not love; it was lust, which was perfectly natural for kids Sam's age.

_Whatever happens, I'll just go with it_. Sam thought to himself. If his mother complied, he would only be in Ocean Shores for five months. Then he would go back to his friends in New York, back to the lifestyle he had grown so used to. Sam never stopped to think about the consequences of moving back to New York and how Reggie would feel. That thought would not come to him for another few months.

On the other side of Ocean Shores, Reggie was also having thoughts about her best friend. She had always thought Sam was cute. But now, he was hot. While in the locker room before gym class that opinion had been shared by most of the other girls. Reggie giggled. What would Sam do if he found about the things her female friends said about him in the locker room. Some of the thoughts shared bordered on being rated 'R'. Would Sam blush like he would have at age thirteen? Or would he simply smirk and shake his head before lighting a cigarette?

Without a doubt, Reggie wanted to finish what she started with Sam. The day he moved away, they had shared a kiss. Even though it was only on the cheek, Reggie had felt something. It didn't feel like fireworks were going off in her head or a feeling of deep love spread throughout her body. It just felt…right. Like she and Sam were supposed to be _more_ than just friends.

Reggie sighed in frustration. She didn't know what to do; make a move or wait for Sam to. Then she remembered what Sam proposed for Friday night, and she smiled. It was a known fact that alcohol could help people become _closer_. Reggie giggled for a final time before falling asleep.

Friday had finally come for the hard working students of Ocean Shores, and the newly re-united Rocket Crew was getting an early start. Ray Rocket was going camping with Tito on a beach that was an hour away from Ocean Shores; the kids would have the house to themselves.

Sam and Reggie emerged from the town's liquor store carrying brown paper bags. Otto and Twister were waiting, rather impatiently, in the parking lot. Twister was sitting on the hood of Reggie's car fiddling with his camera when he saw the pair leaving the store. He leapt off the hood and rushed over to them with Otto following closely behind on his skateboard.

"What took you guys so long?" Twister whined

"We decided to stay in there longer than needed to piss you off." Sam said sarcastically.

"I still don't understand why Twister and I had to wait outside." Otto said angrily. He always hated being left out of a plan having thinking of himself as a leader ever since the tender age of three.

"Can't you read the sign on the door? It says 'No Children Allowed'" Reggie said.

"But you two are both under 21." Twister pointed out.

"Sam, please explain." Reggie asked.

"I have a fake I.D., and the owner does not know me. You two on the other hand look like the high school students that you are-" He pointed at Twister's shirt which had their school logo on it, "and you act like it too. End of story, shut up and get in the car or else we'll make you two drink root beer for the rest of the night." Sam said as if disciplining children.

"I like root beer." Twister muttered as he and Otto complied and got in the car.

"So what'd you get?" Otto asked.

"We got some hard iced tea, Smirnoff Ice, and a bottle of Captain Morgan's Rum." Sam said.

"What? No Jack Daniels?!" Otto whined.

"That's not nearly enough booze!" Twister complained

"How often do you two drink?" Sam asked. Both of them started talking rapidly, trying present themselves as champion drinkers.

"Oh please. The only time you two ever got drunk was at Dad's birthday party this year. You each drank three wine coolers and passed out." Reggie said. Otto and Twister went silent.

"So it's been confirmed. You two are major lightweights and Otto," Sam turned around in the front seat and stared Otto down- "You couldn't handle a single shot of Jack Daniel's if your life depended on it!" Sam and Reggie both laughed. The group reached the Rocket's place and dropped off the booze on the kitchen before heading down to the beach for a surf session.

About five hours later, the group found themselves back at the Rocket house. Otto and Twister had had a contest to see who could drink a bottle of Smirnoff faster and were now both sleeping on the couch in the living room. Their shot at redeeming their drinking reputation was comically wasted. Sam and Reggie were drinking rum and cokes on the floor of Reggie's bedroom. They were both slightly drunk.

"Hey, I have a fun idea!" Sam said

"What?" asked Reggie. Sam reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a joint. Reggie smiled and laughed.

"Should we go outside?" Sam asked.

"Raymundo won't be home till Monday, let's just smoke it in here." Reggie said with a bit of a slur.

"You got it." Sam lit the joint and took a drag before passing it off to Reggie. He took a gulp of his drink while watching her. Over the course of the last two hours, Reggie had become even more attractive to Sam, courtesy of the booze.

The two of them said nothing as they smoked and passed the joint. Finally, when the joint was done, Reggie said

"Let's ask each other personal questions while taking shots. One for one. "

"Okay." Sam complied easily. Reggie gave him a deep look.

"Are you a virgin?" Reggie asked without hesitation.

"No." Sam answered and took a shot. "You?"

"No." Reggie answered before having a shot. Like Sam, Reggie had lost her virginity over the summer after a night of drinking. Unlike Sam, she had only had sex once.

"Did you have a girlfriend in New York." Reggie asked

"No, not a steady one." Sam took another shot. "Do you find me attractive?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Reggie took a shot. "Do you find me attractive?"

"Very." Sam answered with a sinister smirk before taking a shot. Reggie blushed. "Are you on birth control?"

"Yeah, mostly for my period, though." Reggie explained before taking her third shot. They both knew where this was going. Reggie slammed her glass down, looked Sam in the eyes and said "Kiss me."

Sam knew this was not a question but a command. He complied anyway with eagerness. They were both still on the floor, Reggie straddled Sam's legs to get in a more comfortable position. She could feel his erection through his pants. After a few minutes of kissing and Reggie grinding down on his hardness, Sam pulled back to get a breath of air. Reggie immediately jumped off of him and onto her bed, giving Sam the hand motion that said 'Get up here'.

Sam suddenly found no reason to stop and catch his breath as he leapt up onto the bed and pinned Reggie down, once again attacking her mouth. Both teens were drunk on alcohol and hormones. There was no modesty or holding back as they started stripping off their clothes. Sam's hand was between Reggie's legs, rubbing her, when the door slammed open. Sam quickly pulled back his hand and pulled the covers up to their necks.

"Hey, what do you guys want on your pizza?" Twister slurred. He was still drunk and did not find it unusual that Sam and Reggie were in bed together.

"Twister get the fuck out of here!" Reggie screamed.

"Oh I get it. You want wings!" Twister said. "Otto! They want buffalo wings instead of pizza!!" he yelled as he walked away from the door. Reggie leapt out of bed, slammed the door closed and locked it.

"Do you still want to-"Sam started but stopped when Reggie jumped on top of him and began nibbling his earlobe. "I'll take that as yes." Sam said.

When Sam awoke it was five in the morning. Surprisingly, the couple had not been interrupted throughout the remainder of the night. Sam decided it was best to leave before Otto and Twister woke up and started asking questions about last night. Silently, he got out of bed and put his clothes back on. He nudged Reggie's bare shoulder.

"Hmm…what?" Reggie asked sleepily.

"I'm gonna get out of here before the two morons give me the third degree." Sam explained. Reggie smiled and laughed softly, knowing what he was talking about.

"I had a lot of fun last night with you Sam." Reggie said

"Me too. I'll call you later." Sam promised. Reggie nodded and fell back to sleep instantly. Sam left the room and walked to the front door as quietly as he could. On the kitchen counter he saw an unopened box of buffalo wings and had to stifle his laughter with his hand.

"Oh man, last night was so much fun! I drunk so much I forgot everything that happened!" Otto bragged as the four of them sat in the near empty movie theater, waiting for their film to start. Reggie laughed.

"So I guess you forgot that you and Twister had two drinks each, had a contest to see who could drink faster, and passed out around 7 pm?" she said. Otto's tan face started to darken.

"Shut up."

"What did you two do when we passed out?" Twister asked.

"Well…" Reggie started, searching for an alibi.

"We smoked a joint and then photographed you two in various homosexual positions." Sam said without hesitation.

"Very funny." Otto said angrily. He and Twister didn't talk again and the movie started. Halfway through, Reggie and Sam went for the armrest at the same time. Instead of starting a battle of smacking and shoving, their fingers interlaced and shared the armrest. Neither of them looked at each other.

When the movie ended, the sky had darkened to full darkness except for the light of the moon. Otto and Twister ran into Claire and a friend in the lobby and were currently off with them somewhere. Reggie didn't pay attention to their plans. Instead, she and Sam were sitting on the deserted beach, smoking cigarettes.

"So what exactly are we now, Sam?" she asked. Sam shrugged.

"What do you want us to be?" Sam said. Reggie gave him a look of desperation. "Well, the way I see it- I'm attracted to you and you're attracted to me. After last night, it's pretty obvious that we do not think of each other in a brother-sister kind of way." Sam explained. Reggie laughed.

"So what you're trying to say is…"

"We should start dating. Or become friends with benefits, if you're into that sort of thing." Sam explained.

"I'd like to spend more time alone with you." Reggie confessed.

"Me too." Sam smirked. Reggie rolled her eyes.

"Not in _that_ way, well actually- yes, in _that_ way. But what I meant was that we could do stuff without my brother and Twister." Reggie explained.

"Well, the conversation would be a lot less dumb." Sam said. "So it's settled then. We're dating."

"Aren't you gonna ask me properly?" Reggie said in a mock outraged voice. Sam chuckled.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"I don't know did you get my father's blessing first?"

"Reg!" Sam moaned. Reggie laughed and pulled his face to hers. They shared a lingering kiss before getting up and walking down the beach to where Sam's house was.

A/N: Big thanks to the reviewers and Sam/Reg fans! Without you guys, would be filled with lame and predictable Reg/Twist stories, such an overrated ship!

Keep those reviews coming! I'll try to keep the updates coming. Hopefully, the story will be finished by the end of August.


	4. Fights among siblings

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For the most part, Sam and Reggie's new relationship was kept on the down-low. Since they both found public displays of affection to be disgusting, they never kissed or even held hands in school. Anyone who saw Sam and Reggie walking together in the hallway or smoking behind the school just thought they were good friends. Reggie didn't care what other students thought about her and Sam, her only concern was how Twister and Otto would feel.

They decided to go on their first "official date" on Friday. Sam had bought tickets to a concert in L.A. The band they were going to see was well-known in the underground music scene. Since they were both seniors, they had to qualms about skipping school to make a three hour drive and hanging out until the show started. When Friday finally came, Reggie, Sam, Twister and Otto drove to school. Otto and Twister jumped out of the car and started walking towards the front door.

"Hey!" Twister exclaimed after realizing Reggie and Sam were still in the car. "Are you guys coming or what?"

"Nah, we're skipping school today." Sam said

"Awesome!" Otto gushed "Why didn't you guys tell us? Let's go to Mad Town, the place will be empty!" Otto said excitedly while walking back to the car.

"Let me re-phrase this before you wet yourself. Reggie and I are skipping, you two are staying." Sam explained.

"What?!" Twister and Otto said at the same time.

"Have a nice day!" Reggie smiled.

"Wait, wait! Why can't we come?" Twister asked with rejection.

"Because this is something Sam and I wanted to do by ourselves." Reggie explained. Otto was seething.

"What? Are you two dating now or something?" Otto asked with angry sarcasm.

"As a matter of fact, we are!" Reggie screamed. She floored the accelerator and left Otto and Twister standing in the parking lot, looking rather stupid.

"I can't fucking believe this." Otto said. He was still watching Reggie's car fade in the distance.

"Otto man, just let it go. We're gonna be late." Twister said while pulling on Otto's shirt sleeve. Otto smacked his hand off.

"What's their problem huh? Why didn't they tell me? I'm the leader! I should know what's going on. I didn't even approve of them dating!" Otto snarled.

"Excuse me?" Twister asked. "Since when did we elect you leader, Otto? What do you, run our lives now?

'Twister, shut up!" Otto snapped.

"Fuck you!" Twister shouted, Otto was taken back. "If you haven't noticed Otto, Reggie barely even hangs out with us anymore. When Sam left she became more distant from us than ever."

"Well, now that we're a group again, we can do stuff together again." Otto explained as if it was simple knowledge. "They can't just start dating each other."

"News flash Otto! Reg has had a crush on Sam forever. And she's a year older than you. She doesn't need your permission to start dating!"

"Whose side are you on Twister?" Otto growled.

"I don't need this shit." Twister said as he turned away from his friend.

"What about you Twist? How do you feel about them dating?" Otto yelled after him. "I know how you feel about my sister." He added in a softer tone. Twister turned around.

"None of that matters Otto, Reggie's made her choice." Twister said with a hint of remorse. "Now are you coming in or not?" he asked motioning to the school. Otto was not expecting this reaction.

"What?" he asked confusingly. "No! I'm skipping." He snapped.

"Fine, suit yourself." Twister said as he turned and started walking to the school.

"Where are you going?" Otto yelled after him. He was expecting Twister to skip with him. Twister didn't bother to look back. "Pussy." Otto muttered as an attempt to make himself feel better. Skipping school would be more fun if Twister was with him.

Otto was walking in an angry rush down the pier. Hands stuffed in pockets and eyes watching the ground with a scowl on his face_. Stupid best friend ditchin' me for school. What the hell's his problem? It's not my fault Reg and Sam have to ruin everything with their dating._ Otto thought to himself

Although he hated to admit it, Otto was not enjoying being out of school whatsoever. He would be having more fun if weren't alone. The only people who inhabited the pier at this time of day were senior citizens and children who weren't old enough for school yet, their lives simple, unaware of the choices and events that would start plaguing them ten years later. Otto was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize he was passing the one place he shouldn't be near when skipping school.

"Otto!" an angry voice shouted. His head snapped up, knowing who said it. He turned to his right and saw a very angry Ray Rocket storming towards him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You think I'm doing something bad? Wait till you hear about Reggie!" Otto said. If he was going down, he was bringing her with him.

"I want to hear your explanation first." Ray said.

"I got into a fight with Reggie because she and Sam were skipping school without me!"

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" Otto asked

"What, were you jealous that Sam and Reggie didn't include you in missing out on an education?" Ray asked sarcastically.

"No dad! It's just…" He didn't know how to explain it. "Reggie and Sam are dating now!"

"How is that an excuse to skip school?!" Ray barked.

"Dad! Their having a relationship behind everyone's back!"

"Is that so? Because Reggie told me a couple days ago."

"What?" Otto asked.

"She said I might as well find out from her rather than someone else."

"And you're okay with this? What kind of father are you?" Otto blurted out in surprise.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. Reggie can date anyone she wants and Sam's a nice kid." Ray explained. "He's good for her."

"Oh yeah, making her skip school, Sam's a real fucking gentleman!" he said mockingly.

"Watch you're god dam mouth. You're grounded." Ray said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"What? But what about Reggie?"

"I'm dealing with that right now." Ray snapped. "Hello? Reggie? I know you're skipping school with Sam. I caught Otto walking around and he told me." A pause elapsed. "It's okay sweetheart, are you and Sam alright?...Good, when will you get home?...Alright, I'll be on the road by then. I'll deal with your punishment when I get back Sunday night. And Otto's grounded, so make sure he doesn't have anyone over and does his chores…Alright, have fun." Ray flipped his cell closed.

"How come she gets off easy?" Otto whined.

"Otto, last year you were caught skipping school, without your sister, five times. Reggie's never skipped school and she's a senior, she hasn't got a very demanding schedule this year. I'm going easy on Reggie because it's her first time. You on the other hand, are dumb enough to get caught again and again, which is why you're in deep shit." Ray growled.

'But it's still not fai-"

"Shut up, put an apron on, and go to the kitchen." Ray said loudly. "You're on dish duty until closing time, which is in-"Ray looked at his watch. "Six hours."

"Can't I just go back to school?" Otto pleaded.

"What's the point? You've barely learned anything yet. You're lazy, unmotivated, and big-headed. And if you don't shape up soon, you're gonna end up washing dishes for the rest of your life. So why don't you just get a head start?" Ray hissed.

Otto had never seen his father so mad before. He didn't say a word and walked behind the counter and through the kitchen doors. Tito had been watching the entire exchange between him and Ray from the grill. He shot Otto a look of disappointment as he walked by.

"You are on dangerously thin ice!" he heard Ray mutter as the door closed behind him.

"Do you think Otto will have cooled off by now?" Sam asked as they re-entered Ocean Shores. It was past 10 pm.

"Probably not. But who cares? The little runt's grounded." Reggie mumbled. She knew that as soon as she walked through the door of her house, Otto would begin pestering her until their father returned. Sam could tell she was upset.

"Reg, relax. Otto's just gonna have to get used to it."

"I know. I'm sorry I'm acting like a bitch. It's not fair to you." Reggie apologized.

"Don't be. I think it's safe to say we both had fun today." Sam smirked. Reggie smiled as a blush worked it's way up her cheeks thinking back to the time they had to kill before the concert. Her car still smelt vaguely of sweat.

"Yeah…" Reggie smiled "Remember the public restroom? I wonder what the person in the next stall was thinking." Sam laughed.

"Probably recording us on her cell phone. Just think, we are now the ring tone of some random stranger." Sam said laughing. Reggie joined him and pulled into the driveway of her house.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you gonna make me walk home?" Sam joked.

"Well, my dad's gone this weekend, yet again. I thought you could…spend the night." Reggie said with a wild grin.

"Damn, woman! Haven't you had enough?" Sam joked as they stepped out of the car.

"What's wrong Sam? Am I losing my appeal? I'm sure you can borrow some of Otto's girly magazines to warm up for me." She joked back.

Sam grinned and pulled her into a kiss. "What about Otto?" he asked after they separated. Reggie shrugged, and they entered the house.

"Otto!" Reggie screamed. There was no answer. She walked up the stairs to his room, closely followed by Sam. Empty.

"Looks like we're alone." Sam pointed out. "Let's do it on his bed!" he joked.

"There's already enough dried seamen on those sheets." Reggie said as she pulled Sam down the hall to her room.

"Well that just makes it even dirtier." Sam whispered as he worked his hand up the back of her shirt. Reggie shook her head and laughed. Sam could make her laugh about anything.

"Shut up and get on the bed." Reggie smirked as they walked into her room, shutting the door behind them.

Otto had spent the last few hours wandering around Ocean shores, trying to collect his thoughts. He spent two hours in the movie theater not paying any attention to the film he wasted ten bucks on. He thought about what his father said. His words had been so harsh and cold, not like his father at all_. I must've really fucked up to make him act like that_. Otto thought to himself. He also looked back on his fight with Twister. They had had fights in the past, but nothing like this. Otto concluded that there was nothing to do but swallow his pride and apologize to his sister and Twister.

He reached his house and saw that Reggie's car was in the driveway. He walked into the house and up the stairs to her room. He turned the door knob

"Hey Reggie I wanted to talk to you abo-"He stopped mid sentence. Reggie was currently writhing and moaning beneath her bed sheets with Sam pounding into her on top.

"Otto, what the hell!" She screeched. Sam quickly removed himself from her as she pulled the sheets up to shield her nakedness. Otto ran away from the door and down the stairs in a mixture of rage, embarrassment and disgust.

"Otto!" Reggie called after him. She had put on her bathrobe. Sam followed her a few steps behind, he had put his boxers back on.

"Stay away from me you…you whore!" he yelled. These words pierced Reggie like a knife.

"What did you just call me you little prick!?" she roared.

"God Reggie, you've been dating him for a week and he's already fucking you?"

"That's none of your business!"

"What would Mom say of she was still alive?" Otto screamed, trying to bring Reggie on a guilt trip.

"Don't give me that shit, you pathetic, jealous virgin!" Reggie screamed back. Otto smacked Reggie across the face in anger. He had put so much force into it that Reggie had been knocked off her feet onto the floor.

"Asshole!" Sam yelled. He lunged forward and knocked Otto on his back. He crouched above him and gave him a couple quick but hard punches to the face. Otto, just laid there in shock and pain. He had never seen Sam like that before. Sam turned his attention to his girlfriend and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Reggie nodded. Her face was a bit red from the slap, but she was fine. She looked down at her brother. His face was beginning to swell and blood was gushing from his nose. Before Reggie could ask him how he was, he arose on his own and walked out the door, wiping his nose with his t-shirt.

"I'm spending the night at Tito's apartment. He won't be there, and I have a key. I'll see you in the morning." He grumbled without looking at either of them. Reggie and Sam watched him walk into the dark streets.

"Let's go back upstairs." Reggie whispered. Sam only nodded. He knew she wasn't ready to talk yet.

"Do you think Otto's right?" Sam asked as he passed the joint to Reggie. It was morning now, and the two teens were sitting on the Rocket's back deck, drinking coffee and smoking a joint. Both had agreed that after the events of last night, a "wake and bake" was needed.

"About what?" Reggie asked as she put the joint to her lips.

"Well, sleeping together. We've only been dating a week." Sam pointed out.

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is. Sex isn't a big deal now, people who've only known each other for an hour do it. Hell, it's almost a recreational activity. Otto's just being a stereotypical male chauvinist pig. It's fine for a guy to have multiple sexual counters, but if a girl does it with more than one guy she's a whore? It's all bullshit."

"I guess you're right. Otto's still living in the last century and badly overreacted." Sam complied.

"He's just pissed off that he's the only one in our house who hasn't gotten laid yet." Reggie explained.

"Why? He's talented and ripped, I thought girls liked that."

"True, but he's also stupid, lazy, and big-headed; which girls hate." Reggie described. "Anyway, we've known each other for six years, it's not like we're random strangers who hooked up for a night." Reggie added. Sam nodded and took a drag from the joint.

"We should talk." A voice behind them said. Both turned around to see Otto. He was wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday, dried blood stained the front of his shirt. He was sporting a black eye and a bruised face.

"Otto, are you alright?" Sam asked calmly, yet not extremely concerned. As if he hadn't been the one to damage his face.

"I'm fine. A bit sore, but nothing broken, besides my ego." He said.

"That needed to be taken down a notch anyway." Reggie said. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was watching Otto with a look of contempt.

"First off, I'm sorry about overacting and slapping you. It was totally uncalled for." Otto explained. "Also, I should've knocked." He added. Sam chuckled and a small smile graced Reggie lips for a second. "I got in big trouble with Raymundo yesterday, he caught me skippin' school. I've never seen him so mad. And I'm gonna try and respect other people's choices now… and knock before I enter your room. Again, I'm sorry." Otto looked at his sister, waiting for a response.

Reggie got up from her chair and walked over to Otto.

"You're a real dick, Otto. I want you to know that. But you're also my brother and I forgive you." Reggie said. The two siblings hugged with Sam watching on.

"But Reg, please don't tell dad about last night. I'm already in deep shit with him." Otto pleaded.

"Oh please, do you really think I'm gonna tell dad you walked in on me having sex?" The three of them shared a laugh and Otto went inside to shower and change.

"Think he'll keep his word?" Sam asked

"Well, I think he'll at least try to respect other people more."

"No, I mean about knocking before going to your room. You should install a lock because having your brother walk in on us totally destroys the mood." Sam explained.

Reggie laughed and gave him a playful smack on the head.

Next chapter- Surprise visitor arrives in Ocean Shores…


	5. Surprise visit

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After the Rocket sibling's reconciliation, news of Sam and Reggie's relationship spread through the school like wildfire. It had been a month and a half since that day of fights and hooky. November had come to Ocean Shores along with milder temperatures. Reggie and Sam's relationship had not faltered or came to any moments of despair, they were happy, Otto was behaving himself, and Twister had just about gotten over his feelings of rejection over Reggie (although, no one but Otto knew this). Things seemed to be going perfect; little did they know that trouble was on its way.

It was a Saturday night and Reggie was not with Sam, something that felt odd to her. Sherri and Trish had been bugging her for a "girl's night" and she finally complied. Sam didn't have a problem with it, which Reggie was grateful for.

"What are you going to do all night? Twister and Otto are a surf competition this weekend." Reggie asked

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Sam reassured her. "I'll probably just write that paper for Economics, smoke a bowl, and go to bed."

"I'll miss you." Reggie said with a devilish smile. She was obviously being sarcastic, it was only one night. They joked around with each other a lot.

"I promise I'll think about you before I go to bed." Sam said, looking into her eyes. "While touching myself" He added. A look of realization came across his face. "God, then I'll never get to sleep." Reggie rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow." She promised.

"Have fun." And with that, Reggie walked off, leaving Sam by himself for the night. Sam wasn't pissed or sad. He would have the house to himself as usual. Since Paula was becoming bigger and bigger wit her second child, she would have to take a leave of absence from her job soon, leaving her at home 24/7. _But by then, I'll be back in New York_ Sam thought to himself. Last week, Sam had celebrated his 17th birthday. As his present, Paula agreed to let Sam return to New York after he graduated. As an added to surprise, Stan had surprised Sam with the lease to small four bedroom apartment that was conveniently located in between the colleges that he and his friends applied to.

Sam told Reggie about the apartment, but didn't mention his early departure from Ocean Shores. Reggie seemed fine with it. She was a bit sad over the fact that they had applied to different schools. Reggie applied to UCLA, Berkley, and even Stanford while Sam choose schools in New York City. They had not discussed how to continue their relationship, college was such a long way off for both of them.

Reggie was slightly drunk and dressed in her pajamas, sitting on the floor of Trish's bedroom. The three girls have decided to play truth of dare while taking shots of rum. So far, Sherri had prank called two boys in her gym class, Trish confessed her secret crush on the school's youngest janitor, and Reggie had been badgered by both girls to share some details of her and Sam's relationship. Finally, after having five shots, she decided to spill.

"So have guys done it in school yet?" Trish asked with a smirk.

"A few times in the back of my car at lunch, and once in the boy's locker room during gym class." Reggie confessed, blushing.

"How big is he?" Sherri asked drunkenly.

"None of your business." Reggie said with a smile.

"If they go at it that much, he must be huge." Trish said. Reggie chucked a pillow at her.

"You guys are perverts." Reggie laughed.

"You're just going through DDW." Sherri replied.

"What's DDW?" Trish asked.

"Dullard dick withdrawal!" All three girls laughed. Reggie admitted to herself that she was having fun, but couldn't help wondering how Sam was doing.

"I think I'm gonna call Sam." She said while picking up her phone.

"NO!" Trish and Sherri both screamed, grabbing the phone out of her hand.

"We all agreed, no drunk dials to boys we're involved with! It makes things complicated." Sherri slurred.

"Yeah, and besides Reg, is girl's night, Leave your lover out of this." Trish sneered.

"Fine." Reggie said holding her hands up in defeat. The girls went back to their game and booze. But Reggie couldn't help thinking about Sam.

Sam was sitting at his computer, typing a paper for his economics class when his cell phone rang. He sighed and looked down at the phone to see who was bothering him. A look of shock followed by extreme happiness spread over his face.

"Jane! What's up?" he greeted his friend. He had only talked to his friends from New York on the phone a few times since he moved.

"Oh, I just wanted to say 'hi' and guess where I'm calling from?" she said.

"Oh Janey, don't taunt me! Are you at a concert or something? Cause I'm working on a paper."

"Wow that sucks Sam! Anyway, think you can pick me up at the airport?" she asked.

"You're at an airport? Near Ocean Shores?" Sam asked, he growing very excited.  
"Yep, so are you gonna pick me up or not?" she repeated. Sam didn't even stop to ask about why she was in California.

"The airport's a half-hour drive from here. I'll be there in twenty." Sam said.

"Great! I'll be outside baggage claim A."

True to his word, Sam pulled up outside the baggage claim area twenty minutes later. Thankfully, no police were around to pull him over when he zoomed down the highway. He spotted a familiar dark haired girl standing out side, puffing on a cigarette with a red duffle bag by her feet. Sam got out of the car and ran towards her.

Jane noticed a slim but familiar figure running towards her, she flicked her cigarette to the ground and ran towards him. They embraced and Jane captured Sam's lips with her. She tasted like cigarettes, but Sam didn't care, they stood there, kissing for a full minute, during which any thought of Reggie Rocket was pushed to the back of his mind.

"God, I've missed you Sam" Jane said after they finally separated.

"Me too." Sam replied picking up her bag. They walked towards his car. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, we have a 4-day weekend and I didn't want to spend it alone. Jimmy has to spend his annual quality time with his parents and Davey is in Jersey visiting his granny. Plus, I had connections to discount plane tickets." She explained.

"That is awesome." Sam said as he started up the car. "I can't believe you're here!" the excitement had yet to fade from his voice.

"Believe it. Now try not to drive too crazy cause I'm rolling a blunt." She said, pulling out a cheap cigar and a bag of weed from her purse. "So, did you connect with any old friends?"

"Yep, they didn't recognize me at first, though." Sam explained. "Anyway, guess whose moving back to New York in January?" Sam asked with a smile. Jane looked up from her task with a look of shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, my step-dad even saved us a 4-bedroom apartment nearby NYU and Columbia." Sam smiled

"When I see Stan, remind me to give him a blowjob." Jane joked. By the time they made it back to Sam's house, they had smoked half of the blunt and were talking about their college applications.

"Let's go to my backyard to finish this sucker off." Sam said motioning to the blunt.

"Okay." Jane said. They walked around the house and onto the sand. "Holy shit, you got a beach in your backyard?"

Sam just laughed. They spent the next hour sitting on the beach, smoking and talking. Sam couldn't help but notice how pretty Jane was. He thought about the kiss they shared for the first time in months. He thought about Reggie. Was it cheating? After all, Sam and Jane were friends with benefits months before he and Reggie were boyfriend-girlfriend. He was grateful that Reggie wasn't there when he got Jane's phone call. Having his girlfriend in the car while making out with another girl in front of an airport would have been a disaster.

"Sam, you're not seeing anyone are you?" Jane asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uh.." _Tell the truth or get laid?_ Sam thought "I have a girlfriend. Been dating since September." Sam confessed. _You idiot_ Sam thought to himself. He then realized that he was actually considering cheating on Reggie and instantly tried to erase his mind.

"Oh." Jane said. "I'm really horny. Do you want to fuck anyway?" she asked bluntly. How could he possibly turn down that?

"Yes." Sam said truthfully. Jane smiled in relief.

"Don't worry about feeling guilty; because I'm gonna make you forget about your girlfriend for the night." Jane promised. "Where's your room?"

Sam didn't bother with a verbal answer. He grabbed her hand and practically sprinted to his house.

Sam awoke the next day to a ringing cell phone. Without even looking at the caller i.d., he picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" he said sleepily.

"Hey, did I wake you? I've already called your cell two times this morning." Reggie said.

"Yeah, why are you calling so early? Is something wrong?" Sam replied.

"Sam, it's two in the afternoon. I just wanted to see how you were. For a while I thought you were ignoring my calls."

"I'm good, just stayed up too late. How was your night?"

"It was fine..." Reggie's voice continued over the phone, but a hand started rubbing Sam's bare chest. He turned around and saw Jane, giving him a suggestive smile that he knew was requesting another round. He mouthed the words 'my girlfriend' while pointing to the phone and turned away from his frizzled yet attractive distraction.

"So do want to meet for some surfing later on?" Reggie asked.

"Uh well, you see Reg, I got a surprise visit from a friend from New York so-" Sam said until Jane punched him in the arm. He covered the phone and said "What?" in an irritated voice.

"I want to meet her."

"Huh?"

"I want to meet her." Jane repeated sternly. Sam nodded slowly, not daring to question her.

"Well, I figured you can come over here and meet her. Maybe help me teach her to surf." Sam suggested.

"Okay. Sounds cool. I can bring over one of our spare surfboards. I'll be over in an hour." Reggie said happily. Sam was confused over tone. He was expecting her to question his relationship with Jane. He _had_ mentioned his friend form New York was a girl. Then he remembered, Reggie was no ordinary girl. She wasn't insecure or jealous.

"Great, I'll see you then." Sam hung up and turned to Jane.

"Well I'm glad I packed a swimsuit! I've always wanted to surf." Jane said happily.

"She'll be over in an hour." Sam said flatly. He got out of bed, wrapped a towel around his slim hips and walked to his bathroom door.

"What's up with you?" Jane asked

"Like you don't know." Sam muttered. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Sam, just relax. It's not like your married. People have one night flings while in a relationship all the time. Just get over it. We had fun last night, but now I want to finish out my vacation just hanging out with my friend." Jane said calmly.

"You're right." Sam said softly. "I just feel guilty."

"You can feel whatever you want, just don't tell her we did it until I'm safely back in New York. I really don't feel like getting into a bitch fight." Jane said.

"But those were so fun to watch on the subway." Sam smiled, thinking back to his time in New York when Jane intentionally got into random arguments with other women on the subway.

"Just hurry up in the shower. I want to look nice for your girlfriend." Jane said while pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Trying to steal her away from me are you?" Sam joked. Jane lit her cigarette and exhaled.

"Why not? Every girl should have a lesbian experience while their young enough to attract a pretty partner. She is pretty, right?" Jane joked

"She might be a bit out of your league, but it could happen." Sam joked. "Can I watch?" he added with a smirk. Jane waved him off and focused her attention on the burning cancer stick between her lips.

Two and a half hours later, the three teens found themselves in the water. Jane had surprised both Sam and Reggie by managing to stand up on the third try. The waves were small that day, perfect for teaching a beginner. The introduction between Jane and Reggie had been nerve wracking to Sam. Jane had decided to wear a string black bikini that somehow managed to withstand the roughness of the ocean. Reggie had surprised Sam by showing up in equally skimpy navy blue top and short board shorts. Her usual surfing attire consisted of a sports-bra like top and board shorts that went down to just above her knees. The white shorts she wore now were at mid thigh, showing off her tan skin that Sam was always amazed to see had no tan lines whatsoever. He never questioned her lack of pale skin verbally. He wondered why she had decided to wear such an assemble for surfing. She still shredded as good as usual, but Sam was still confused.

Reggie and Jane had shown great friendliness when they were introduced. The way Jane reached out to hug Reggie; he'd think they were long separated friends. Sam was trapped between emotions. Either Reggie suspected nothing and was totally cool with Jane, or she was closely inspecting his and her every move and word, searching for a sign of is unfaithfulness.

As it turned out, Reggie was suspicious of Jane. The moment she laid eyes on Jane, only one thought popped into her head- she was gorgeous. Jane had long black hair and petite and skinny body that she was not afraid to show off. Reggie herself was skinny, but much taller than Jane, her hair not nearly as smooth and perfect. Jane looked like something out of a fashion magazine. When Sam told her that his visiting friend was female, she had figured the girl would be average looking, maybe a little cute. Hopefully rather homely. But she was wrong, dead wrong. Reggie couldn't help but be suspicious. In a way, she felt that Jane knew Sam better, having known him during a time of great change in his life.

She tried to be nonchalant when examining exchanges between them, searching for any hints of flirting or lingering eyes. So far, she was almost convinced that everything was fine. She even found herself to like Jane. She was funny, smart, and sassy.

"This is harder than it looks." Jane huffed while balancing on her borrowed surfboard.

"Well we've been out here for a while. The water's starting to get cold." Reggie said.

"Let's get out of the water and-" Sam started.

"Smoke a blunt!" Jane said excitedly.

"I was gonna say dry off and watch T.V., but your idea is much better." Sam smiled.

"Wow, you're more of a pothead than Sam." Reggie joked.

"Oh Reg, who do think he got it from?" Jane said. Both girls laughed. "I'm sorry if I corrupted your little Sammy." She jokingly apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not complaining." She said while smiling at her boyfriend.

After sharing a blunt, the trio sat in Sam's room, completely stoned and content. Reggie looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late. She regretfully thought to herself that she would have to leave without sharing any one-on-one time with Sam. But before she left, there were a few details she wanted know about Jane's visit.

"So how long are staying Jane?" Reggie asked.

"I'm heading back on Tuesday morning. My school gave us a 4-day weekend." She explained.

"That's cool. What hotel are you staying at? I could give you a ride on my way back home." She offered.

"Actually, I kinda came here on a whim and didn't make any reservations. So I'm just crashing here." Jane answered.

"In the guest room." Sam added. He said this in a slightly rushed and defensive voice. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he wished he'd stay quiet and let Jane do all the explaining. Reggie had raised her eyebrow in suspicion, and that was when Sam knew, she had him trapped. He silently cursed himself. Jane too, had noticed the sudden tension.

"Well I better get going, it's late." Reggie said getting up. "It was great meeting you Jane."

"You too." Jane had taken the hint in Reggie's voice that she needed a moment alone with Sam. It was like a secret female mind connection. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom." She said, making up an excuse to leave them alone. As she walked out the door, she turned her head and caught Sam's eye. She mouthed the words _'be cool'_ and shut the door behind her. Once she was out of ear shot, she muttered to herself- "Sam you idiot."

Sam looked at Reggie with a mixture of nerve and feigned nonchalant. On the inside, his stomach was turning, his knees were shaking, and he felt slightly nauseated. Reggie bit her lip, trying to think of what to say. Sam beat her to it.

"I think I know what you're thinking." Sam said, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking?" Reggie asked sternly. She was determined to hear his story, despite the tears that were welling up in the back of her eyes.

"You're thinking I'm shacking up with her. But that ain't the case." Sam paused. Reggie said nothing. "I know I was acting a bit suspicious with that whole 'guestroom' answer. I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea. Having another girl at my house. I was just being paranoid. Weed sometimes does that to me." Sam was talking out of his ass, but he made his voice seem calm.

"Really?" Reggie asked sincerely.

"Yeah Reg, truth be told, Jane has a boyfriend. A very big and protective boyfriend." Sam lied. "Besides, she's like a sister to me." He added, yet another lie. Reggie nodded her head and let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow Sammy, for a minute there, I was really worried." She confessed. Sam exhaled in relief and pulled Reg into a hug.

"You don't have to worry, Reg. No one out there does it for me like you do." He whispered into her ear. Reggie looked up at him captured his lips in hers for the first time that day.

"Are you going to school tomorrow? Or are you gonna skip and entertain your guest." Reggie asked.

"I really should hang with her. It's rude to leave her alone all day." Sam explained. "Care to join us? It'll be funner than school." Sam smiled.

"I want to, believe me. But I really got to give that presentation for Mr. Nick's class. I've already asked for two extensions." She explained.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you after school then." Sam gave her one last kiss. Reggie walked towards the door; she turned around and said-

"Have fun!" she said. "But not too much fun." She added with a false look of suspicion. Sam laughed and waved her off.

Jane came into his room a minute later and looked him over.  
"Let's see, you're not dead or bleeding, and you look content. I suppose things went well?" she asked,

"Yep. So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Sam asked. "I'm skipping school." He explained.

"I'm not sure about tomorrow, but I know what I want to do tonight."

"What?" he asked. A smirk spread over Jane's face.

"Drinking, mischief, and misdemeanor crimes." She explained. Sam smiled.

"I'm a bit out of practice. Haven't done stuff like that since New York."

"It's like riding a bike Sam."

"Okay then." He agreed.

The two teens spent the night driving around Ocean Shores and its surrounding towns chain smoking, shoplifting things they didn't need, and spraying graffiti on abandoned buildings. They returned to Sam's house around four in the morning before having a couple drinks and collapsing on the living room couch.

Reggie had gotten out of her fourth period class. Her presentation for Mr. Nick's class had gone smoothly, and the rest of her day promised to be easy. Easy and boring. Reggie frowned, senior year had its exciting moments, she knew that since she was a freshman. But people failed to tell her about the boredom of having classes were the students were unruly and the teachers did nothing. Senioritis always managed to strike before winter break. Her next class was P.E. followed by Lunch, study hall, and History. All of the classes had nothing special planned- no quizzes, projects, or mandatory class discussions.

Reggie realized the only reason she never got bored at school was because Sam was always at her side, making her laugh, kissing her, and smoking with her. _Without Sam, school sucks_ Reggie thought to herself. Then the idea hit her- cutting out early to hang with Sam and Jane. There was no reason for her t stay at school anyway. She walked into the locker room and started changing. _During lunch, I'll leave_ she planned. She couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on Sam's face.

Sam awoke to the feel of Jane's lips planting kisses on his neck. He instinctively reached around her shoulders and returned the favor. He was still drunk from last night and his better sense of judgment had yet to appear.

"Wait…" he said as he pushed Jane away.

"Sam!" Jane pleaded. She began to rub his crotch, a move she knew he couldn't resist.

"Jane please, I have a girlfriend." Sam said. He didn't want to betray Reggie again, but his body had other ideas.

"You really don't want to do this?" Jane asked. Sam nodded. Jane gave him an impish grin. "That's not what your body language is telling me." She said while caressing the growing bulge in his pants.

"Janey!" Sam groaned. He flung his head back in annoyance but made no move to stop Jane's wandering hands.

"It feels good doesn't it Sam?" Jane slurred. She too, had obviously not recovered from last night's pitcher of margaritas.

"Uh huh." Sam said in a drone-like voice. His head was spinning. "But Reg-"

"Is at school." Jane pointed out as she unzipped his pants. His shirt had already been removed last night. His torso was covered in a thin layer of sweat brought on by nervousness and Jane's touch.

"We're still drunk." Sam pointed out.

"What kind of lame excuse is that?" Jane growled as stripped down to a black lace bra and matching underwear. She covered Sam's mouth with her own. This time, Sam made no move to stop her. He kissed her back and let his hands slide up and down her sides. Jane slipped her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and Sam moaned into her mouth. _As long as I'm still drunk, it's not that bad_ he thought to himself.

A rather loud noise sounded down the hall, but Sam was too busy to hear or acknowledge it. He didn't hear the engine of a car in the driveway before. He didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall. All he heard was a shocked gasp and-

"Sam!" Reggie shrieked. Sam broke away and looked at Reggie in complete shock and terror. He instantly sobered up and pushed Jane away. Reggie's face was bright red and she looked on the verge of tears. Her hands were clenched tightly and shaking.

"Reggie I-" but he couldn't even finish his excuse. Reggie had punched him hard in the jaw, knocking him off his feet. Reggie looked down at him disgust. His hair was messy, his lips were red from Jane, he smelled like old sweat and tequila. The spot where Reggie has hit him was already beginning to swell.

"Don't ever come near me again Sam. We're through." She said sternly. With that, she turned on her heel and left.

Sam grabbed his jaw in pain and stumbled to get up. The hit had left him slightly dizzy. He ran down the hallway and out the front door.

"Reggie wait!" he yelled. But he was too late. Reggie had already peeled out of his driveway and was barreling down the road at what Sam was sure was over the speed limit.

Next chapter: Sadness and talks.


	6. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Filth. That was one of the many emotions Reggie Rocket was feeling. Along with disgust, anger, betrayal, sadness and hate. But filth was the one thing that was occupying her mind at the moment. She wanted to scrub her skin raw. Every inch that Sam Dullard had ever come in contact with, she wanted to sterilize. Who knows how many girls he had been with while they were dating? Who knows how many guys Jane had banged when Sam moved?

Reggie had shut herself in her room as soon as she got home. She could've stormed around the house, screaming and kicking things in anger, but she didn't. No one else was home. Ray was at work and Otto was still at school. What's the point in acting out without an audience? Reggie was currently sitting on the floor staring at her bed. The sheets that were on it, her favorite ones, still dirty with Sam's sweat from last week, when they were together and happy. His filthy cheating seed stained them forever. She tore them off and threw them down the laundry shoot. It would take at least fifty washings before she could use them again. It made more sense to throw them out and buy new sheets. _Clean_ sheets.

Walking in on Sam in the arms of that girl, that whore; had broken her heart. She gave Sam her loyalty, her love, her body, her virginity and he goes off and fucks some other girl. She loved Sam, but hadn't gotten around to telling him. Did his cheating mean that he didn't feel the same way, or was he just not in a clear state of mind. She assumed that what they had was more than a physical relationship and that Sam was a nice guy. She obviously used a bad judge of character with Sam. He wasn't special or different from any other guy on earth. He gave into the temptation of another woman, an easy lay. He was scum.

Reggie felt stupid for ever starting a relationship with Sam. He had changed, she knew that. He was more mature, more confident, and more attractive than his thirteen year old self. But, he was also more reckless. It was in front of her the whole time. He smoke, he drank, he stole. But could she blame his betrayal on his experimentation with drugs, his male libido, or his unseen evil counter self? Reggie was clueless. She was only sure of one thing; it would be a _long_ time until she even acknowledged Sam's presence again.

Sam spent the remainder of that week at home, alone, fearing his return to school. He wasn't afraid of the things people would say about his cheating. He wasn't afraid of being jumped by Otto or Twister. He wasn't even afraid about Ray pulling a shotgun on him (which was very unlikely anyway). All he could think about was Reggie. Would she give him the silent treatment, or would she cuss him out in front of the entire school? Either situation would be painful.

The remainder of Jane's stay had been silent and short. As soon as Reggie walked out, Jane started packing. There was no yelling or fights between the two of them. What they did was wrong and they both knew it. Freaking out about it or placing blame would only make things worse. Sam drove her to the airport, helped her with her bags, and hugged her goodbye, knowing that he would see her again in a couple months. Sam wished he could get on the plane with her and leave all the drama and betrayal behind in California. But he knew that he could only graduate so fast.

Stupidity, a feeling he didn't feel often, was running through his veins. He felt stupid for cheating on Reggie and felt even dumber for getting caught. He had broken Reggie's heart, he knew that. But what worried him, was that he was not entirely heartbroken. He was sad of course, but he didn't feel like drowning his sorrows in a bottle of tequila or writing bad poetry. Had he been cheating Reggie all along? Had he never really loved her the way she loved him? It was a close call.

---------------------------

Before he knew it, it was Monday again. It was time to face what he had been avoiding. His jaw was still bruised from where Reggie had punched him; a dead give away that things did not end well between them. Sam got out of bed early, got dressed and hopped on his skateboard. Usually, Reggie would pick him up, but that obviously would not happen today.

The trip to school had passed by in a blur, before he knew it Sam was walking down the hallways of Ocean Shores High and receiving some brutal stares. Trish and Sherry both shot him looks of disgust and some guy that Sam didn't even know bumped into him hard and didn't even acknowledge his presence. He saw Twister and Otto walking his way, scowls on their faces. Otto was definitely ready to cuss him out and throw a punch or two. Sam did not feel like dealing with their shit. He ducked into homeroom and saw Reggie, sitting there in the front row, as far away from Sam's regular seat as possible. Normally, she would be sitting next to him in the back of the room, stroking his leg and doodling on his notebook.

Reggie looked up and saw Sam, standing there, debating whether or not to talk to her. He looked away and made his to the back of the room. Reggie was grateful for this, if he had tried to talk her now, she would've just burst into tears. And she made sure to never let other people see her cry in public.

After homeroom, things went fine for the most part. Sam was in most of her classes, but she managed to avoid him. It wasn't until lunch when things turned sour. Reggie was making her way out to the student parking lot to grab a hoodie from her car. The milder temperatures were starting to set in and a simple tank top and jeans was not enough to shield her from nature's cold fury. Sam spotted her and silently walked after her. He saw her reach into the backseat of her station wagon and he called out her name.

"Reggie!" She froze. Knowing whose voice it was, she didn't bother to turn around.

"I don't want to talk to you." She snapped. "Go away."

"But we have to talk." Sam insisted. Reggie turned around.

"What's there to talk about Sam? You slept with another girl and I caught you. Our relationship is over. End of story, now get away from me!" She said, trying not to burst into tears.

"I know. I'm an idiot. Jane and I had a thing going on when I lived in New York. I lied to you, I cheated on you and I am total scum. You have every reason to push me out of your life. "

"Well, I guess you're not as dumb as I thought." She snapped.

"I just want to know, how did you feel about me before we broke up?" Sam asked. Reggie gave him a look of disgust and choked back a sob.

"How did I feel about you? What kind of question is that? I gave my virginity to you, I did drugs because you wanted to, I willingly had sex with you in public places! How did you think I felt about you?!!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"You…love me." Sam said, a bit taken back.

"No." she said wiping her eyes. "I _did_ love you." She added.

"Reggie-"Sam started.

"Shut up Sam. I don't want to hear your voice, see your face, or smell your ashtray breath!" She screamed. Reggie got into her car, revved the engine and left Sam standing there in the parking lot, alone.

-------------------------------------

December was a pleasant month for Ocean Shores. The temperatures were mild, but still well above freezing, the surf was good, and everybody radiated a bit of holiday cheer. But for Sam Dullard, December felt cold and lonely. He could understand Reggie giving him the silent treatment for most of November, but it was currently the middle of December and Reggie hadn't spoke to him since that Monday in the parking lot.

Sam didn't have much of a high school career left. He had a day left until winter break, and than had the first two weeks in January. He could tell himself to forget it and move on. Try and have a little fun in California before he went back to the east coast. But he couldn't stop thinking about Reggie. She wouldn't look at him and whenever she tried to talk to her, she'd walk right by him. Sam had become a bit of a social pariah at school. Otto and Twister tried to beat him up on several occasions, but Sam always found a way to escape them. No one seemed to want to approach Sam. It became hard to find a lab or gym partner. Reggie was not only popular at O.S. High, she was also well-liked; a rare combination to come across in high school. Nowadays, the only person (outside of his family) who was happy to see Sam was Lars when Sam came to buy weed from him.

Sam reflected on the past month. He had been good at attending school, having not missing a single day since his week off for emotional purposes. His mom had begun to show some significant girth around her waistline, thus her maternity leave started. She had questioned her son on why he never seemed to leave the house anymore, and Sam always said he had too much work, which wasn't true. He had gotten in to both NYU and Columbia and had till May to make his choice. There was no need to strive for excellent grades in high school anymore. Tomorrow was the last school day before break. All the seniors would gather in the cafeteria for the traditional senior-only breakfast before boarding school buses and being forced to volunteer at the Salvation Army. But Sam wouldn't be there. He decided instead to take a bus into L.A. and spend the day there. He would start his break early.

When the next day came, Sam boarded a bus to L.A. while Reggie sat with her friends at their breakfast. She decided that she should talk to Sam. It had been weeks since she last acknowledged his presence. But Sam was nowhere in sight. _Probably skipped_ she thought. The rest of her day dragged on with, thinking about Sam.

---------------------------------------

Sam was making his way back to Ocean Shores. He had spent a few hours walking around L.A., thinking. He kept looking at his watch, willing the bus to go faster. He needed to get back to school when the bell rang. He needed to stop Reggie on her way out to the parking lot and force her into conversation. It was foggy and drizzling outside, perfect for Sam's mood. As soon as the bus doors opened, he jumped out in a sprint to the school.

Meanwhile, the final bell rang and Reggie was making her way down a crowded hall to the exit. A teacher called out her name and she spent the next five minutes talking about a college recommendation letter. By the time she wished her teacher a happy holiday, the hall was clear and quiet. Reggie made her way out the door and began walking through the fog towards her car. As she got closer, she noticed a figure standing by her vehicle. It was Sam. His hair and skin was dripping wet. His wet shirt clung to him, and his chest was heaving in exhaustion.

"We need to talk." He said. Reggie looked him in the eyes and nodded her head.

"Okay." She said softly. Sam was caught off guard.

"What? I mean- you've been avoiding me for long enough. Now we gotta sort this shit out."

"Sort what out Sam? There are no papers to be signed or custody hearings. We didn't get divorced, we just broke up." She replied calmly.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Sam growled. "I gotta tell you something and then you gotta decide something."

"Fine. But make it quick, I have to get home." Reggie was starting to get annoyed.

"This past month has sucked. You're not talking to me, Otto and Twister tried to kill me, people I don't even know are giving me dirty looks. But all that shit, is nothing compared to how much I miss being with you. At first, I was in shock and felt a bit stupid. Those feelings can best be described as numb to what I'm feeling now. I don't want this to be how we end; I don't even want "us" to end. I can deal without having a romantic relationship, it sucks but I can pull through. But, I don't want our friendship to end. You're one of my best friends Reg, you've always been. So, I guess what I want to know is, are you ever gonna talk to me again, or should I not bother wasting the next month trying to apologize?"

Reggie looked at him, tears were in her eyes. She took a deep breath and said-

"I really want to be friends with you Sam. Our relationship these past months has been great. But I don't think either of us was right for each other. I don't think I can ever fully forgive you, but I can't go on not talking to you."

"That means a lot Reg." He pulled her into a hug which she returned. "Thank you."

-----------------------

Sam and Reggie spent the next week hanging out with each other, as friends. Reggie had convinced her brother and Twister to leave Sam alone, which they did. It was weird for both of them. They always kept an arm's length of space between and blushed whenever they accidentally grazed hands. Sam felt like he was thirteen years old all over again, but he didn't say anything.

Christmas Eve came, and Sam and Reggie found themselves sitting on Sam's back porch, passing a joint and watching the waves crash into the shore. They spent the entire day doing last minute Christmas shopping and wrapping gifts. Sam's parents were out all day visiting doctors and buying clothes and supplies for their future child. They wouldn't be back for another two hours.

"Do you think Otto will like that hoodie?" Reggie asked Sam. Sam exhaled a cloud of smoke, keeping his eyes on the water, not looking at Reggie.

"Probably. If he doesn't he can just return it, you kept the receipt right?"

"Shit." Reggie before taking a drag on the joint.

"If he doesn't appreciate it, than he can go fuck himself." Sam said. "Is he even gonna get you a present?"

"Probably not." Reggie admitted to both herself and Sam.

"What's his excuse?" Sam asked curiously.

"I think is reasoning is that he is the youngest in the family and therefore deserving of the most gifts." She explained.

"That's bullshit. Excuse for being preachy, but Christmas is not about gifts. If Otto doesn't appreciate all the shit that you do for him on an everyday basis, than I all I can hope for is that he'll be arrested for underage drinking and raped in prison." Sam said calmly.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Reggie asked. Sam took a deep drag from the joint and threw it the glowing stub onto the ground, coughing out smoke.

"Shit, I'm high." He laughed and than a serious expression passed over his face. "Seriously Reg, you do stuff for Otto all the time. You give him rides, you help him with laundry and chores, you always defend him if someone talks badly about him which believe me, he deserves once in a while." Reggie laughed. "I think the best gift you could give is to kick him off of his pedestal and give him a well-deserved reality check. I'm sure Raymundo would enjoy that as well.

"Sounds like a good idea, but definitely not during the holidays."

"Word." Sam agreed. Reggie laughed.

"You _are_ really high!" she pointed out.

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm nowhere near your level." Reggie laughed. "No offense Sam, but you've rolled fatter joints, not that his one isn't though. She reassured.

"I haven't smoked in the past week." Sam admitted.

"What? But you smoke everyday."

"I know, but…I wanted to save up some cash you know?"

"What for, a present for your parents? That's very nice of you Sam."

"Actually, it was for this-"He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. "It's for you." He said.

"Sam! You didn't have to get me anything." Reggie exclaimed, examining the box.

"Open it." Sam said. Reggie did so and pulled out a silver photograph frame enclosed around a picture of her and Sam from October. They weren't looking into the camera, but rather into each other's eyes, smiling. Both of them had wet hair from surfing and looked very happy.

"Sam, this is great!" Reggie gasped.

"Read the inscription on the back." Sam said. Reggie turned the frame over and read- _We've had our share of bad times, but all I care about is the good. Love, Sam. _ Reggie looked up at Sam and without thinking twice, brought her lips to his. Sam returned her sentiment and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. After a minute or so, they separated.

"I miss that." Sam said softly.

"Sam, this gift...it's great. Thank you so much."

"Yeah. Sure. You're welcome." Sam said. He sounded unsure about something, Reggie picked up on this.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm about to tell you some things, that I should've said a while ago. I don't know how you're gonna take them." He admitted.

"Whatever you have to say, say it. I don't want to be left in the dark by you." Reggie said. Sam nodded.

"Okay, well for starters, after I graduate next month, I'm moving back to New York. I have an apartment lined up and I think I'm gonna go to Columbia University. I've known about this for a while, and didn't say anything. For that, I am sorry. I won't be here to watch you graduate or hang out with you in the summer." He looked at Reggie. She was nodding in understanding although her face looked sad.

"And I love you. That's the other thing I wanted to say." Sam waited for Reggie to say something. She was silent for a bit, before standing up.

"I'll see you later Sam, it's late."

"What? But aren't we gonna talk about this?" Sam asked

"Not now. I don't want to cry now. We'll talk in a couple days. Merry Christmas Sam." And with that, Reggie walked away to the front of the house. Sam heard her car start up and drive away. He let out a sigh and softly said "Fuck." Before getting up and walking back into his house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas day passed without a word from Reggie, to which Sam was not surprised. They both had to make up for lost times with their families. Sam's Christmas was quiet and joyful, but had an underlying feel of sadness.Paula and Stan got him things for his new apartment- cooking ware, posters, and a stereo system. This was their last celebration where it was just the three of them. In a couple of months, Paula would have a new child and all the time, energy and concern that she spent on Sam would be directed to the baby.

Throughout the day, Sam felt like he was in another world, separate from his parents. He tried to join in on conversation and be happy, but several times he found himself being ripped away from his thoughts by Paula's concerned voice. Reggie. He couldn't stop thinking about her and what was going to happen between them. The delicious Christmas dinner that Paula spent the day cooking tasted bland to Sam. All he could think about was his pending friendship with Reggie and how badly he wanted a cigarette.

Sam awoke on the day of December 27th to the sound of a ringing cell phone. He instantly knew it was Reggie, it was her ringtone. He sprang out of bed and picked up the cell.

"Hello?" he said eagerly.

"Sam, are you awake?" Reggie's voice replied.

"Yeah." He said while turning towards the clock. It was 4:30 am. "Why did you call so early?"

"I'm in your driveway right now. Can you let me in?"

"Yeah." Sam rushed towards the door and opened it as quietly as possible, as not to wake his parents.

"Hey." Reggie smiled. She had her hair up in a messy bun and was wearing sweatpants and a faded zip-up hoodie. She had obviously been in bed before coming over. Sam thought she looked beautiful.

"Hey." Sam grinned, pulling her inside. Reggie examined him and smiled widely.

"Nice shorts." She whispered and started walking towards his room. Sam looked down to realize he was only wearing a pair of plaid boxer shorts that he had gotten for Christmas. He caught up to Reggie as she opened the door to his room.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Where'd you get them?" she asked

"For Christmas. From my mom."

"Aww, that's cute." Reggie said mockingly.

"Shut it." Sam smirked. "So what brings you here at such an ungodly hour?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Oh shit, let me put something on. Sorry about that." _You aren't dating anymore, you can't just parade around half-naked in front of her you idiot,_he cursed himself. He reached for a t-shirt that was lying on the floor, but another, much smaller and tanner hand stopped him.

"That won't be necessary." Reggie whispered. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Sam was totally caught off guard and Reggie had pulled away before he had a chance to kiss back.

"What was that for?" Sam asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but-"

"Stop talking Sam." Reggie snapped as she removed her hoodie and t-shirt. She pulled Sam back into a heated kiss, which he returned. After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"Wait, stop. I don't get it. Aren't we broken up? Can we just talk about this for a second?" Sam asked.

"I already told you. No talking. At least not until we're done." She replied.

"Done with what?" Sam asked stupidly. Reggie rolled her eyes and pushed him back onto his bed before straddling his hips. "Oh. _That_."

"Quiet you." Reggie murmured before covering his lips with hers.

Twenty minutes later, Sam found himself with Reggie, under the covers, naked and sweaty just like old times. Reggie had her head on his shoulder while rubbing his chest. Neither had said a word. The only vocal emissions that took place in the past twenty minutes were a series of grunts, moans and heavy breathing.

"Can I talk now?" Sam asked attentively.

"You just did." Reggie answered.

"Okay. What was _that_ about?" He asked, knowing that she knew what _that_ meant.

"What? You didn't like it?" she joked.

"Of course I liked it. But what does this mean for us? Are we together or are we just fuck-buddies? Why did you come over in the first place?"

"In all honesty, I missed you. And I was horny." She answered bluntly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"No what?'"

"Go to sleep."

"But-"

"Shh, we'll talk later." Reggie promised

Sam conceded, laid back and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep almost instantly, Reggie close behind.

------------------------------------

2 months later

Sam hung up the phone with a smile. His mother had just given birth to a little girl- Lana. He looked out the window at the city below. Grey and cold, but full of life. Crowds of people fighting their way up the sidewalk, taxies crowding the intersections. Sam had been living in his new apartment for a little over month and it was starting to feel like home. He was the only one living there for the time being, once his friends graduated in another 3 months, they would move in too. They had already fought over who would get what room.

Sam turned his attention back to his room, to a framed photo sitting on his desk. He looked at the image of Reggie, smiling back at him and felt the strong urge to call her.

But he knew he couldn't. They had agreed to only call on Sundays. After a series of conversations, they had agreed to stay broken up for the time being. Reggie had received a scholarship at Stanford and couldn't turn it down, and they both knew long-distance relationships never worked. So it was agreed that they would only call each other on Sundays. But today was Wednesday, which meant he would have to wait.

Sam heard familiar voices in the living room and set the photo down. Jimmy, Davey, and Jane were sitting on the couch with a few bottles of champagne on the coffee table.

"How did you guys get in?" He asked.

"Our keys." Jimmy answered

"But you don't have your keys to the apartment yet." Sam shot back

"Which I why we stole your keys and had copies made." Davey said.

"And I was enjoying the privacy so much." Sam answered sarcastically.

"Seeing as how you don't have a girlfriend, I wouldn't doubt it. Just please clean it up when you're finished." Jimmy joked.

"Anyway," Jane said steering the conversation away from Sam's complicated love life "I heard you have a new sister, so let's celebrate the end of your parents complete devotion to you!" She held up a glass of champagne and grinned.

Sam smiled and took a glass off the table. Things between him and Jane were getting less awkward. It was like they had been platonic friends forever. The four of them clinked their glasses together and downed the champagne in single gulps.

"Let's have another!" Davey yelled. Jimmy and Jane whooped in agreement and re-filled their glasses. Sam brought the glass to his lips, but paused to the tune of his cell phone ringing. It was Reggie's ringtone.

"I'll be right back." He said to his friends, walked to his room and the shut the door.

"Reg?" he answered

"Sammy! Look, I know it's not Sunday, but I couldn't not call you today. You're a big brother!!" she said happily. Sam laughed. "I'm sorry if you were busy, I can call back on Sunday. I just wanted to say congratulations."

"No, wait! It's fine. I really wanted to call you earlier, but I didn't want to piss you off or anything." Sam reassured.

"Oh, Sam." Reggie said. He could tell she was smiling by the tone of her voice.

"So, have you seen this sister of mine yet? Because my step-dad didn't do a very good job describing her on the phone."

"She is so cute! Her hair is…" Reggie started listing the baby's features, but Sam wasn't catching any of it. All he could think about was how good it felt to hear her voice, and know that she was thinking of him.

FIN

A/N: Sorry the conclusion took so long. I've been extremely busy with school, but I could never let a story go unfinished. Reviews please!


End file.
